El Candidato Perfecto'
by josieraygoza
Summary: "El Candidato Perfecto" Hinata y Tenten las mejores amigas, una trata de ayudar a otra, pero sus planes no salen muy bien que digamos. Que pasara con la amistad de las dos? Quien de las dos termina enamorandose primero? y Quien es el candidato perfecto? Un fanfic divertido, gracioso y romantico donde se involucra tristeza, celos, amistad y otros conflictos interesantes. Lee
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[1]

Han pasado dos meses desde que Hinata se desilusionó definitivamente de Naruto. Se dio cuento que no había ni una pizca de esperanza de que el chico de cabello amarillo, el cual ella estaba profundamente enamorada por años, le correspondiera como a ella le hubiera gustado.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. ¿Qué había de malo en ella? ¿Qué tenía Sakura Haruno, que a ella le faltaba?

- Sakura es una gritona y se la lleva pegándole.

Su mejor amiga Tenten le decía.

- ¿Quién entiende a los hombres? Vaya que les gusta que los maltraten.

Hinata permanecía callada escuchando las alegatas de su amiga de cabello castaño.

- ¡Pero todo es tu culpa Hinata!

Tenten grito de repente he hizo saltar de un susto a la joven de cabello negro.

- M..mi cul… pa… ¿Qué?

Dijo Hinata sorprendida, aun así con una voz de volumen bajo.

- ¡De eso mismo te estoy hablando!

Gritaba Tenten llamando la atención de los aldeanos del centro de Konoha.

- ¿Qué dijiste? No te oí… Hinata por eso no tuviste tu oportunidad con el cabeza hueca de Naruto. ¡Eres muy tímida!

¡Mujer! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? Sakura definitivamente te lo ganó por esa misma razón.

Hinata analizaba lo que Tenten estaba diciendo. Y toda la razón que tenía. Sakura era todo lo contrario de lo que Hinata es. Y a simple vista, era obvio que Sakura no era la candidata perfecta para una relación. ¡Para cualquiera! No es que odiara a su compañera de varias misiones de cabello rosado, pero es la verdad.

Hinata sabia varias cosas y tiene talento. Hinata cocinaba, aseaba la casa, es tierna y cariñosa, una chica muy inteligente y muy hermosa, cualidades que un hombre podía desear en una mujer. Y algo extra, ella daría la vida por la persona que ama. Lo único que ella tenía en común con Sakura es que las dos son ninja médico. Pero no era simplemente la habilidad de Sakura como una de las mejores ninja médico y ni hablar de su fuerza bruta que según su amiga Tenten hablaba. No… Era que Sakura hablaba mucho con voz fuerte y alta. Sakura es sociable y la timidez no existía en su repertorio.

Hinata si lo era, tímida, hablaba con nerviosismo y con una voz tan baja que era casi imposible escucharla, Naruto se lo menciono varias veces anteriormente.

- Hinata se te tiene que quitar esa timidez, ¡a partir de hoy vas a entrenar! Y no acepto un no por respuesta ¿entiendes?

- ¿sí?

- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Sí!

Hinata dijo más alto..

- ¡Bien hecho así quiero que respondas a cualquiera que te dirija la palabra! Y… quiero que participes en las pláticas, date a notar, que sepan que estás ahí.

- ¡Sí!

Volvió a decir Hinata.

- Hehehehe.., bueno Hinata no tan fuerte, no queremos que piensen que estas enojada…

[Más al rato….]

El equipo 8 y el equipo Guy fueron llamados por la Hokage.

- ¡Atención!

Hablaba Tsunade

- Los cite porque tengo una misión que darles y ya que Kurenai no puede guiar al equipo 8 Iruka, aquí presente será el remplazo.

Se me presento una petición proveniente del Kazekage. Solicita shinobis de Konoha en ayuda para el equipo de seguridad, durante la temporada festiva en Suna. Personas importantes asistirán durante esa temporada y son requeridos para su seguridad, eso es todo los que les puedo decir, llegando a Suna Kazekage Gaara les dará los detalles, y estarán bajo sus órdenes. Lleven lo necesario para 2 meses y estén listos para salir esta tarde. Pueden retirarse.

- Hinata fue directo a casa junto con su primo Neji para prepararse para su misión y viaje. Se despidió de su padre y hermana y fue a encontrarse con los demás compañeros de misión a la entrada de la aldea. Hinata tendrá mucho tiempo para practicar su vida social durante esta misión y con Tenten ahí presente, va a ser un viaje de 3 días muy largo hasta Suna.

* * *

**Espero que les aya gustado, por favor comenten. :D Gracias.**

**-josieraygoza**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[2]

Durante el viaje Hinata trataba de participar en conversaciones con sus compañeros pero por más que intentaba no hallaba la oportunidad de involucrarse. Por supuesto Tenten noto esto y trato de darle un empujoncito a su tímida amiga, pero lo que la bella joven de ojos perlados no sabía, era de que Tenten a parte de su plan de hacer que Hinata se le quitase lo tímida, quería encontrar a un candidato para hacer que su amiga olvidara por completo al idiota de Naruto. Entonces Tenten empezó a ver posibilidades con alguno de los compañeros de Hinata. Tal vez en vista de otros hubiera sido una idea tonta, pero la verdad Tenten pensaba que era una buena idea. Kiba y Shino han estado al lado de Hinata desde que se graduaron de la academia, y ellos la conocían mejor que otros chicos de Konoha. Entonces el plan 'A' que consistía en cuál de los dos compañeros de Hinata sería más compatible y la mejor opción para su querida amiga tenía que empezar.

- Eeh Shino?

Shino quien venía detrás del grupo, callado como siempre volteo a ver a su compañera experta en armas, con curiosidad ya que era poca las veces que ella le dirigía palabra alguna.

- ¿sí?

- Puedes hacerle compañía a Hinata ¿por favor? Tengo que hablar unas cosas con Guy sensei que me tomaría tiempo y no quiero dejarla sola.

Hinata se sorprendió por la solicitud de Tenten, y pensó que era amable de ella pero no tenía por qué pedirle ese favor a Shino ya que ella podría esperarla sola, sin ningún problema, pero ella pensándolo mejor se dejó llevar por su amiga ya que a lo mejor era parte del plan para ser más social, y probablemente Tenten eligió a Shino porque él tampoco era muy sociable que digamos y sería más fácil para ella empezar a hablarle a alguien que fuera como ella y que conocía desde hace años.

Shino por otra parte se le hacía muy raro todo eso, pero pensándolo bien se dijo así mismo que a lo mejor Hinata se sentía mal y no quería estar sola, después de todo, esas últimas semanas su compañera había estado triste por todo lo que estaba pasando con Naruto. Entonces acepto.

- Por supuesto.

- Ah gracias, Shino. Hinata ahorita vuelvo.

Tenten le guiño el ojo a su amiga y se adelantó a donde estaba su sensei.

Hinata y Shino caminaban en silencio. Para Shino era algo normal pero Hinata no hallaba que decir, ni cómo empezar una plática con su compañero. ¿Qué podría preguntarle? ¿Qué? Simplemente Shino era una chico de pocas palabras y no sabía mucho sobre el cómo debería. Pero que podría ella preguntarle a Shino el chico de los insectos. Era una incomodes para ella no saber qué decir, ya que no sabía si cualquier cosa que le preguntara pudiera ofenderlo o simplemente él lo tomaría como algo muy inusual, que de hecho lo era, muy inusual que hasta ahora le tratara de hacer platica. Pero entonces Hinata se decidió, a hablar sin limitarse de que preguntarle, simplemente por esas cosas ella era tímida, y ahora tenía que ser lo contrario a lo que usualmente hubiera hecho, entonces pensó en algo y decidió hablar.

- Shino, y… ¿Qué me platicas? Hay nuevo jutsu, insectos, o algo nuevo por el estilo.

- No.

- ¿No? Oh…

Shino notó que Hinata trataba de hacerle conversación y empezó a sentirse un poco nervioso ya que con el 'No' que le había respondido, se sintió un poco maleducado en la forma que le contesto a su tímida compañera.

- Nomás entrenamiento. Y una que otra estrategia.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Qué tipo de estrategia?

- Pues, es una estrategia que aún estoy formando, consiste en un tipo de insecto que también absorbe chakra como los que normalmente uso pero este puede absorber una gran cantidad de chakra y hacerse muy grande, y lo que tengo pensado, es en encontrar una forma de como introducir este insecto dentro del cuerpo del enemigo. ¿si me entiendes?

- ¡Sí! Y es una estrategia fantástica, es una muy buena idea y muy impresionante. ¿Sabes …? Es la primera vez que te he escuchado hablar mucho. Hehehe… y me diste una muy buena idea, yo tal vez también necesite hacer estrategias, uno nunca sabe lo que pueda pasar y sería bueno tener una estrategia bajo la manga para cuando se necesite.

- Supongo que si, tal vez necesitemos hacer una estrategia como equipo un día de estos.

- ¡Sí!

Aunque pareciera que ya había empezado una conversación entre los dos, pues la verdad fue lo único que se dijeron, los dos son personas muy serias, y aunque Hinata trataba de ser más sociable, Shino evitaba serlo, al principio hizo platica para no hacer sentir mal a Hinata, pero la verdad él era un chico que ya estaba acostumbrado a ser solitario, aunque le gustaba que sus amigos supieran algo y se acordaran de él. Pero simplemente él no estaba de humor y prefirió continuar el camino en silencio.

Al frente del camino Tenten le hacía platica a Guy sensei y a Iruka sensei, los dos estaban hartos de que la joven ninja hablara mucho, o mejor dicho Iruka estaba harto, Guy sensei, la alagaba de tanta juventud que tenía la chica y las fuerzas que tenía para hablar tanto. Ella volteaba a ver como Hinata le estaba yendo con Shino pero nada, ella juraría que hubo platica hace media hora que los dejo pero ya varios ratos que volteaba y los dos caminaban en silencio. '¡Lo Sabia!' pensaba la morena, ella sabía que Shino sería la elección más equivocada de todas, a leguas se le notaba que Shino era un pesimista, él no es tímido como Hinata pero simplemente no hablaba, había una tache en la cara de Shino en la libreta imaginaria de Tenten de candidatos para Hinata. Simplemente esa pareja no funcionaría nunca.

- Tenten, ¿Qué tanto piensas? O mejor dicho ¿Qué tanto haces?

Le preguntaba un muy fastidiado Neji, quien no aguantaba las alegatas que Kiba tenía con Lee sobre que era más rápido la velocidad de Lee, o el olfato de Kiba. A parte había escuchado a Tenten hablar mucho con Guy e Iruka Sensei mientras esta volteaba cada dos minutos a ver a Hinata y a Shino. Simplemente no sabía que tramaba ahora su compañera de años, con su prima.

- Eeh? Nada Neji ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Por nada, nomás preguntaba.

Neji dejo de preguntar, y decidió seguir su camino callado. Simplemente no estaba de humor de saber nada de nadie, el solo quería llegar a Suna lo más pronto posible.

Tenten volvió hacia Hinata, y Shino volvió a su posición anterior a lo último, estaba aliviado de que Tenten volviera, simplemente caminar al lado de Hinata sin nada que decir lo hacía sentir más raro de lo que ya era. Jamás había estado en una situación así con Hinata y empezaba a sospechar que Tenten estaba tramando algo porque era muy rara toda esa situación.

- Veo que con Shino no se va a poder…

Tenten susurró para que nada más la oyera Hinata.

- Si, se estaba volviendo un poco incómodo.

- Bueno creo que es todo lo que intentaremos por hoy, hay que llevar las cosas poco a poco.

Hinata nomas movió la cabeza como que estaba de acuerdo, pero en realidad estaba empezando a arrepentirse de todo esto no estaba muy segura de que todo esto funcionaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[3]

Finalmente el equipo Guy y el equipo 8 llegaron a Suna, llegaron en la mañana y directamente se reportaron hacia la oficina del Kazekage.

- Bienvenidos a Suna, y gracias por estar aquí. Supongo que la Hokage ya les habrá dado un adelanto de lo que se trata su estancia aquí en Suna por los próximos dos meses. ¿verdad?

- Si Kazekage-sama estamos listos para cualquier orden que provenga de usted.

Iruka sensei hablo con Kazekage y él les dio más detalles sobre la misión, y los demás escuchaban atentamente lo que se les decía.

- Por hoy descansen, deben estar agotados por el viaje, tómense el día, son bienvenidos para familiarizarse con la aldea, Temari enseguida les mostrara sus habitaciones, y espero estén presentes en la cena que Kankuro está preparando como agradecimiento y bienvenida.

- Así será Kazekage-sama.

Hicieron una reverencia para el Kazekage y se retiraron junto con Temari para descansar, cada quien en su propia habitación. Ya después que Temari les mostro a cada uno su habitación se retiró y Tenten puso en marcha la segunda parte del plan 'A'.

- Oh Kibaaa….

- Eeh ¿Tenten?

- Antes que te marches a descansar ¿puedo hablar un minutito contigo?

- Claro…

- Pues veras, como habrás notado Hinata ha estado muy desanimada últimamente.

- Si, supongo por lo de Naruto y Sakura ¿verdad?

- ¡Sí! Exacto, tu si me entiendes, pues veras quería pedirte un favorcito, verdad, bueno si no es una molestia claro, quería ver si tu podrías, invitar a Hinata a dar una vuelta por la aldea, más al rato, es que siento que mi compañía no la está ayudando, a lo mejor tú, que eres compañero de ella desde uff… muchos años podrías distraerla en algo.

- No creo que ayude de algo, pero si me gustaría intentar, Hinata ha estado muy distraída en los entrenamientos, y pues si puedo ayudar en algo, supongo que porque no…

- ¿Sí? Muchas gracias Kiba, sabía que no me decepcionarías.

- Que quede claro que no lo hago por ti, lo hago por Hinata. Ya se me hacía raro que tú me pidieras un favor, que por cierto siendo otras circunstancias me hubiera negado a la primera, pero veo que te preocupa Hinata al igual que a mí, así que entonces…

- ¿Qué? ¿te preocupa Hinata? Hay esa no me la sabia Kibita….

- ¡que! No me refiero así, ella es muy buena amiga…

- Si claro, como tú digas, bueno entonces en la tarde la sacas a dar una vuelta. Byee…

[Más tarde…]

Hinata en cuanto entro a su habitación tomo una ducha y después una siesta, descanso como una reina, y sí que estaba agotada. Acababa de despertar cuando escucho que tocaban a su puerta. Se sorprendió a ver a Kiba parado enfrente de ella.

- Kiba.

- ¡Hola! Hinata, ¿descansaste?

- Si, ¿y tú?

- Muy bien, eh me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta por la aldea. Tenten me dijo que andabas muy desanimada últimamente y yo también lo he notado, así que pensé si querías salir un rato. Y como Tenten prácticamente secuestro a Akamaru, la verdad no quería salir solo.

- Claro, vamos.

Hinata acepto con una sonrisa la invitación de Kiba, pensó que era muy agradable saber que su compañero quería de alguna forma ayudarla, y ella sabiendo lo comunicativo que Kiba es, tal vez no sea tan difícil no ser tímida frente a él. Obviamente Hinata sabía que Tenten había planeado esto para que ella intentara otra vez ser más sociable y para que conviviera más con gente. Como su amiga le había dicho, ella tenía que empezar a hacerse notar.

Kiba y Hinata caminaban por el centro comercial de Suna, habían platicado, de muchas cosas, ya sea de misiones, entrenamiento y estrategias, a platicas como pasatiempos y anécdotas que le ocurrían a Kiba con Akamaru y Hinata y su convivencia con su hermanita Hanabi. Era una tarde estupenda pero también calurosa, el calor se sentía el triple comparado con Konoha, y ya era de esperarse, ya que Suna estaba prácticamente en el desierto.

- Hinata creo que ahí venden limonada, ¿vamos?

- Si, hace mucho calor y me ha dado sed.

Hinata sonrió y por primera vez hizo que Kiba se sonrojara al notar la sonrisa de su amiga. Él no sabía por qué pero ignoro todo, y los dos se dirigieron al lugar donde según Kiba vendían refrescos. Para ignorancia de los dos, entre la multitud de la gente atrás de una de las paredes de una fonda de comida, una joven de cabello castaño que sostenía su cabellera con dos molotes, muy bien acompañada de un perro de pelaje blanco cuya estatura llegaba más alta que la cintura de la chica, espiaban a Hinata y Kiba. Tenten simplemente no lo pudo evitar, moría de las ganas de saber cómo le estaba yendo a su amiga de cabello negro con el chico experto en perros, además como excusa de que su felino compañero "extrañaba" a su dueño.

De repente Tenten dio un salto de espanto al sentir la mano alguien en su hombro. Estaba tan concentrada viendo a la pareja de amigos tomando su limonada y platicando, que no sintió a cierto chico, ojos perlados acercársele.

- Neji, no hagas eso, me asustaste, no te vi venir, ¿de dónde vienes?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Una muy nerviosa Tenten no paraba de hacer preguntas al chico que la miraba con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo un poco fastidiado como siempre, que ella misma sabía que no se podría deshacer fácilmente.

- Se puede saber ¿qué haces vestida de negro, con lentes obscuros y con Akamaru? Debo admitir que no puedo evitar preocuparme de lo que estas tramando esta vez. Y es inusualmente raro que tú estés acompañada del mejor amigo de Kiba. Por cierto ¿Dónde está Kiba?

Esa era la pregunta que Tenten estaba desesperadamente evitando escuchar, simplemente había sido descubierta, no había salida, ni vuelta atrás, Neji la había descubierto, y no valía la pena mentirle, tenía que decirle todo a Neji, la conocía muy bien.


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[4]

Tenten no sabía que decirle a Neji, (piensa, piensa… Tenten ¡dile algo rápido! Ni modo tendré que improvisar)

- Este, veras Neji… bueno la ropa es para el sol, la verdad no me quiero broncear más de lo que ya. Y los lentes de sol, pues es para proteger los ojos del sol…

- Aaajhaa… vamos a suponer que te creo, pero todavía no me contestas lo que te pregunte. ¿Qué haces aquí? Y ¿Dónde está Kiba?

- Ah Kiba él fue a traerme una limonada… si una limonada, es que me dio mucha sed. Y pues me quede aquí con Akamaru.

Y ¿tu?

- Yo nomas dando la vuelta. Y que haces con Kiba.

- Oh pues me invito a dar la vuelta para conocer más la aldea.

- Ya veo… una cita. No sabía que Kiba y tu…

- No… claro que no… (idea) bueno si…

- ¿Sí o no?

- Pues la verdad, todavía estamos en eso… todavía no sabemos que va a pasar… tu sabes, es algo inestable, por ahora.

- Oh.

Mentalmente Tenten se daba de golpes, ¿cómo no se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa? Y mientras Tenten pelaba con su conciencia, Neji en otra parte se sentía un poco extraño, se sentía un poco más fastidiado de lo normal, hasta pensó que el calor había subido, pero calmadamente lo ignoro. Por otra parte, para el colmo de Tenten Kiba y Hinata miraron a Tenten, Neji y Akamaru, entonces decidieron ir a saludarlos. Tenten tenía que pensar rápido.

- Neji, Tenten… ¿hol…aaah?

- OOh Kiba por fin llegaste con la limonada, me estaba muriendo de sed. Hola Hinata veo que tú también traes una limonada, ¿Qué te encontraste con Kiba en la tienda de refrescos?

Una desesperada Tenten le arrebato el vaso de limonada que Kiba estaba tomando y tomo de él, después de tomar, desesperadamente tomo con fuerza la mano de Kiba.

- Bueno Kiba y yo quedamos de ver más arena, así que ahí los dejo, ¡nos vemos en la cena! ¡Akamaru!.

Tenten saco a rastras a Kiba del lugar y Akamaru, mas confundido que nunca siguió a su dueño siendo arrastrado por la loca chica que lo habían dejado encargado. Hinata y Neji se quedaron confundidos por lo que había pasado, Hinata por la razón de lo que su amiga dijo de que se habían encontrado en la tienda de limonada, Hinata estaba segura de que Kiba le había dicho que era idea de la misma Tenten que salieran, y ahora ella actuaba extraño, mas sin embargo, al notar la presencia de Neji, comprendió lo que Tenten hacía, la cubría de que fuera descubierta por Neji y que el plan de ser más sociable, y no la tímida Hinata de siempre fuera arruinada, y en eso le agradeció toda la escena que hizo. Sin embargo Neji, aparte de estar confundido de porque Tenten tenía tanta prisa por irse con Kiba, se sentía de muy mal humor de un momento a otro, él tenía que aceptar que al encontrarse a Tenten vestida de negro, detrás de esa pared observando atentamente hacia enfrente y luego el espanto que le dio a la chica, se le había hecho gracioso. Pero al enterarse de cómo se comportaba frente a Kiba, lo puso de un genio que el mismo no comprendía. Entonces se dirigió a Hinata.

- ¿Qué hacías Hinata?

- Eh… yo… dando la vuelta.

- ¿Sola?

- S… Si… Sola.

- Hn. Bueno hay que darnos prisa al palacio del Kazekage la cena ya no tardara en empezar.

- Si.

- Tenten ¡que pulga loca te pico!

- ¡Pulgoso lo serás tú!

- ¡Hay por eso me caes mal!

- ¡Para lo mucho que me importa, tarado! ¡y no me rezongues! Es que no podía dejar que Neji los viera juntos.

- ¿Por qué? No estábamos haciendo nada malo.

- Para ti no, pero para el sí… Neji es el primo de Hinata, ¿ya lo olvidaste? Y para tu información Neji es muy celoso, sobre todo cuando se trata de los pretendientes de Hinata. Es capaz de arrancarle el pescuezo y sacarle las tripas he intestinos a cualquiera que se le atreva a acercársele de forma amorosa a Hinata. Es un celoso compulsivo, cuando pone los ojos, no parara hasta deshacerse del individuo que el piense que es un peligro.

- Tenten creo que estas exagerando, a parte Neji es un chico tranquilo, es incapaz de hacer algo así.

- Claro que es capaz, los chicos tranquilos son los que más miedo les debes tener. Se nota que no supiste lo que le paso al pobre Hiro.

- ¿Hiro? ¿Quién es ese?

- Hay Kiba… Hiro era un buen chico, que tenía el amor más limpio e inocente amor por Hinata. Y no bajaba de la categoría del amor más puro que alguien le pudiera tener a otra persona… fue una lástima… pobre chico… No vivió para contarlo.

- ¿en... ce…ri...ooo? 'glup' ¿qué le paso?

- Fue algo terrible, que si te lo cuento no creo que lo vayas a soportar, fue algo asqueroso… tuve pesadillas semanas después de que lo presencié, y aun ahora es horrible pensar en eso. Pero te voy a decir que Neji arrastro al pobre chico y lo golpeo muy feo, después de eso, se lo llevo lejos de la vista de nosotros y nomas se escucharon gritos, de un terror espantoso mis oídos no podían creerlo, Neji volvió y nos dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí y no averiguáramos nada, pero como lo curiosa que soy al día siguiente volví al lugar, y lo que vi fue espantoso no te lo puedo decir, lo único que te digo es que había un enorme charco de sangre y olía horrible. Después ya jamás se supo de Hiro. Nadie lo busco, nadie volvió a pronunciar su nombre y mucho menos estando Neji presente.

- Es, horrible… no lo pué… do creer. Yo…

- Claro que es increíble creerlo, pero es verdad, hubo rumores de que Neji le dio tres oportunidades de alejarse de Hinata pero el amor de Hiro era tan grande que no podía vivir ni un solo día sin Hinata y lamentablemente paso lo que paso. Fue una desgracia.

- Creo que tendré que tener cuidado al acercarme a Hinata entonces.

- Sí, MUCHO cuidado.

- Y ¿cómo es que yo no supe de esto? ¿Cuándo paso?

- ¡Patrañas, tu no necesitas saber eso! Además te lo acabo de contar yo ahora. Nomás mantén tu distancia y se discreto cuando te acerques a Hinata frente a Neji. Y ya basta de tanta charla, vámonos o vamos a llegar tarde a la cena.

Tenten no tuvo ni el más mínimo remordimiento por el pobre chico experto en canes. Mentira tras mentira, no lo podía creer ni ella misma, aunque se divirtió bastante con las expresiones de Kiba cuando le conto la tremenda mentirota sobre Neji… Pero eso no le preocupaba era lo menos que ella se mortificaba, sobretodo que ahora en su libreta imaginaria de candidatos para Hinata, Kiba tenía una tremenda tache en su carota. Qué más da el chico le caía mal a Tenten y ella no iba a permitir que un chico como Kiba estuviera con Hinata por nada del mundo, ni modo, tendrá que ser un esfuerzo mayor a encontrar a otro candidato al nivel de Hinata. Era hora de pensar en un plan 'B'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[5]

Hinata ya se había alistado para la cena y llego veinte minutos más temprano. El comedor estaba vacío y ella no sabía que podría hacer durante esos veinte minutos de espera. De repente las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entro el Kazekage. Hinata enseguida hizo una reverencia hacia Gaara quien de pronto la interrumpió y le dijo que no era necesario.

- ¿Qué hace aquí tan temprano, señorita… Hinata?

- Si, Kazekage-sama, pues estaba lista y decidí venir más temprano nomas para hacer tiempo… yo…

- No es necesario tanta formalidad, me puedes llamar por mi nombre Gaara, y si no es una molestia yo la llamaría Hinata. Y háblame de tu.

Gaara le decía a Hinata, mientras mostraba una pequeña sonrisa y la chica se sonrojo un poco, no era muy notable pero se sonrojo y la razón era porque era la primera vez que ella había mirado a Gaara sonreír. Así que ella le correspondió la sonrisa inmediatamente. Gaara al ver la sonrisa de Hinata se sonrojo de la misma forma que la chica pero más que eso, era que él no se esperaba eso de ella. Temía que ella tuviera miedo de estar sola con él en el comedor ya que una de las veces que la miro ella tenía esa mirada de terror, durante los exámenes chunin y el había asesinado a un equipo de participantes usando su ataúd de arena. El equipo de Hinata miraba lo sucedido detrás de unos arbustos con terror en sus caras. Entonces Gaara tuvo una idea, para no hacer la situación más incómoda de lo que ya era.

- Hinata, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a la cocina, a ver si Kankuro necesita ayuda en algo? Así hacemos tiempo…

- Por supuesto…

Entonces los dos se dirigieron a la cocina, platicando cómodamente. En la cocina Kankuro tenía un desastre, ya faltaba poco para la cena y el todavía no tenía el postre, la sopa de entrada ya estaba lista, el pato principal estaba también terminado, pero no sabía que dar de postre y el desesperado buscaba algo en el refrigerador para preparar un postre que estuviese al nivel de sus invitados, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron invitados en su casa, y no quería defraudar a los recientes. Y para colmo todavía no había acomodado el comedor. Entonces Kankuro escucho unas risas detrás suyo y volteo y se sorprendió al ver a personas muy inusuales de estar juntas, su hermanito menor Gaara y la chica que era una de las invitadas de Konoha, y que en el momento no se acordaba como se llamaba. Si hubiera estado en una situación normal Kankuro le hubiera echo carilla a su hermanito pero él estaba en pánico y no estaba de humor de seguir escuchando las risas de esos dos.

- Evítenme la molestia de correrlos, no es un buen momento.

- ¿Pasa algo Kankuro?

- ¡Gaara! ¡La cena no tarda en empezar y no tengo un postre, además no he acomodado el comedor!

- Tranquilízate…

- ¡No! No puedo, hace tiempo que no teníamos invitados y no puedo tranquilizarme si no hay un postre y si el comedor no está adornado.

- Para eso estamos Hinata y yo para ayudarte, ¿qué podemos hacer?

- ¡qué bueno! Ahí los dejo, ustedes arreglase como puedan para preparar un postre, y más vale que sea perfecto sino les echo la culpa a ustedes, y yo voy a adornar el comedor, adiós.

Kankuro salió corriendo de la cocina y se fue directamente al comedor, Hinata y Gaara lo vieron salir, y cuando al fin solos, soltaron una carcajada que era raro para ellos dos, pero de alguna forma muy inusual los dos se sentían cómodos juntos. Tal vez era la forma de como los dos eran personalmente, los dos hablaban poco, eran tímidos, callados y tenían muchas cosas en común que estaban a punto de descubrir.

- Parece que nos comprometimos a hacer el postre, y si Kankuro no supo que hacer, entonces estamos completamente perdidos.

- Bueno, tal vez, primero tenemos que ver que es lo que hay, para poder pensar en una idea para el postre. Gaara tu revisa el refrigerador y yo revisare la alacena.

- A la orden Hinata.

Gaara no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad en la chica que de repente le había ordenado a él, el Kazekage y dueño de la cocina a revisar el refrigerador. Él sabía perfectamente que podía hacer un postre, cocinar no era un problema para Gaara, pero esta vez quiso ver como reaccionaria la chica de cabello largo y negro, al hacer un postre. Mientras Hinata revisaba la alacena encontró un frasco nuevo de _Nutella_ y se le dio una idea.

- Gaara, tengo una idea para un postre que estará listo rápido.

- ¿Cuál es?

- Mini panquecitos de _Nutella._

- ¿Qué?

- Tú confía en mí, les van a encantar, te voy dictando los ingredientes que necesito.

- Bueno si tú lo dices.

Entonces empezaron a trabajar en equipo, Gaara se moría de ganas de saber qué era lo que Hinata estaba a punto de preparar, cada vez se interesaba más, así empezó a desenvolverse una nueva receta para él.

- Necesito:

1) Frasco de _Nutella_

2) Una cucharadita de bicarbonato de sodio (_baking soda_)

3) 2 cucharaditas de extracto de vainilla.

4) 1 taza llena de azúcar morena

5) 1 taza de mantequilla (derretida)

6) ½ cucharadita de sal

7) 3 tazas de harina

8) 2 huevos

9) 1 taza de azúcar blanca.

Gaara tomo todos los ingredientes y los puso en la mesa, siguiendo paso a paso las instrucciones que Hinata le daba, y así continuaron las preparaciones.

- Precalienta el horno a 350º, rocía spray para cocinar en un contenedor para bollitos. Bata la mantequilla, la taza de azúcar morena y la taza de azúcar blanca. Convine con vainilla y los huevos y batir. Mezcle la harina, el bicarbonato y la sal para hacer la masa. Asegúrese de preparar 1,5" rondas de masa gruesa. Póngalos en el contenedor de bollito y hornee por 12 minutos. Sáquelo del horno y déjelo 2 minutos. De los espacios para llenar en los panquecitos agrega 1 cucharadita de _Nutella_ en cada uno. Déjelo enfriar por 20 minutos y listo.

Hinata y Gaara trabajaron juntos haciendo este postre y para acompañar prepararon fruta. Y esto iba a estar listo para la hora del postre. Kankuro volvió a la cocina y miro lo que los dos habían preparado, y quedo sorprendido ya que era una receta que no había visto anteriormente y muy original, solo esperaba que todo esto supiera delicioso. Gaara también quedo muy sorprendido no solo por la receta, sino por el trabajo en equipo que hicieron él y Hinata, jamás pudo haber estado en una cocina con alguien más y trabajar así junto con alguien, cuando lo intento con Kankuro, este se desesperaba, porque cada ratito chocaban y se peleaban por usar un ingrediente o utensilios y era mejor que nomás uno de ellos trabajara en la cocina. Y ni que decir de Temari, ella era la peor en la cocina, ella podía quemar el agua, y la última vez que le dieron la oportunidad de hacer una simple y sencilla ensalada, quemo la lechuga, ¿Cómo fue posible? Es una de las cosas que jamás sabrá en su vida. Pero con Hinata era totalmente diferente, trabajaban cómodamente juntos y no había queja alguna y así le entro más curiosidad sobre la chica y deseaba tener más oportunidades de cocinar junto con ella, y aprender de ella.

* * *

**Por favor comenten, se los agradeceria mucho, dejenme saber que les parece mi historia hasta ahora. :D**

**-Josieraygoza**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[6]

La cena fue un excito ante los ojos de los invitados y sobretodo de Kankuro quien se sorprendió del delicioso sabor del postre. Los invitados ignorantes de que el postre fue hecho por Hinata y Gaara felicitaron a Kankuro por la deliciosa cena y postre, este no tardó en hacer una pequeña declaración.

- Lamento decepcionarlos pero el crédito de este delicioso postre se lo lleva la señorita Hinata, quien le agradezco mucho por la ayuda que me brindo hoy en la cocina estaba al borde de un colapso. Oh si, también a Gaara.

Todos alagaron a Hinata y esta se sonrojo, al ver esto todos tenían una sonrisa en sus caras, era inevitable no sonreír con lo linda que se veía la tímida chica. Pero siempre hay una excepción su amiga Tenten quien se sentaba justo al frente de la chica le hacía miradas a Hinata para que dejara de sonrojarse y dijera algo y la tímida chica noto la indirecta entonces hablo.

- Gracias a todos, y no fue nada. Fue un gusto y pues a mí me gusta mucho cocinar así que no fue ninguna molestia, y Kazekage Gaara también lleva el crédito puesto que el me ayudo en mucho.

- Si, si admito que mi hermanito te ayudo pero tú fuiste la de la idea y receta y te lo agradezco mucho, que hubiera sido de mi sin tu ayuda Hinata, me estaba volviendo loco, y por poco pensé que esta cena iba a ser un desastre.

- Gracias, Kankuro.

Oh, pero a Tenten no se le escapaba nada, según ella pensaba. Y así como si nada en la menta de la chica se formaba su plan 'B'. Y la victima esta vez seria Kankuro. Si, así es, Kankuro que para ojos de Tenten él era el chico más raro que había visto sobre todo con ese maquillaje en su cara, y debía admitir que se veía algo intimidante, pero al ver que el preparo la cena, tal vez no debería juzgarlo mal. Para los gustos de Tenten, Kankuro no era muy atractivo que digamos, pero al ver que el chico concordaba con la pasión en la cocina como a su querida amiga Hinata tal vez esa pareja podía funcionar, y si no pues de perdida lograría distraer un rato a su amiga de ojos perlados por un rato mientras se le ocurría un plan 'C' si es que fuera necesario. Entonces se decidió a tomar su parte en el plan.

- Entonces Kankuro, ¿te gusta mucho cocinar?

- Supongo que un poco, pero lo mío son los títeres y pues…

- Oh a mi amiga Hinata también le gusta mucho cocinar, y se sabe muchas recetas, y tú ¿te sabes muchas recetas?

- …eeh… este, bueno pues nomas lo necesario…

Tenten como siempre no dejaba que alguien terminara de hablar, pero esa era parte de su estrategia, ya que si lo dejaba hablar de más, la plática se iba a ir a otro tema y ella quería lo contrario; simplemente quería dejar saber la excusa perfecta para que Hinata y Kankuro tuvieran su oportunidad de estar juntos y conocerse mas. Y ella como buena amiga que es no lo iba dejar pasar.

- Qué bien, tal vez un día de estos los dos podrían intercambiar recetas, hahaha, ustedes sí que tienen el talento de cocinar en común, aaah pero no duden de buscarme si necesiten a alguien que pruebe sus deliciosos platillos. ¿Qué dicen les gusta la idea?

- Pues no suena tan mal, después de haber probado este delicioso postre, quede muy sorprendido y si me gustaría que me pasara la receta.

- ¡Qué bien! Mañana Hinata y yo teníamos pensado pasar por el supermercado a comprar unos ingredientes, pero penándolo mejor ¿porque no la acompañas tú? Me parece que tú sabes y conoces mejor que yo donde conseguir la mejor calidad de ingredientes. Y serias una mejor ayuda que yo para Hinata. Simplemente todo lo que tenga que ver con la gastronomía no es lo mío, yo soy una chica de armas.

Kankuro lo único que podía pensar en esos momentos era de como hablaba la chica, acaso ¿no pensaba parar a respirar un momento? Todo eso se escuchaba muy sospechoso pero lo dejo pasar, y acepto agradablemente la oferta ya que no todos los días podía acompañar a una linda chica al supermercado, sobre todo a alguien a quien le debía un grandísimo favor por haberlo sacado del apuro de hacer un postre.

Hinata por otra parte, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y coraje. Primera razón es porque todos en el comedor escuchaban la conversación que Tenten tenía con Kankuro y casi podía ver la gota de sudor en sus frentes al escuchar a Tenten. Segunda, ¿cómo era posible que Tenten decidiera por ella? Esto ya se estaba pasando los límites. Le agradecía mucho el interés de Tenten a ayudarla a mejorar su estado social pero tampoco podía obligar a las demás personas a que participaran en algo que ni ellos mismos sabían que estaba pasando así que decidió a intervenir en la plática que principalmente la involucraba sin opinión alguna de ella.

- Tenten, ¿por favor no hostigues a Kankuro? Estoy segura de que tiene muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, que ir al mercado.

- ¿Queee? ¿Qué dices Hinata? Yo tengo cosas que hacer mañana y no puedo acompañarte y solo le estaba sugiriendo si te podría acompañar para que no fueras sola, conociéndote, te perderías en la multitud de la gente, y ¿quién podrá ayudarte? Pero si Kankuro no puede, pues…

- Si quieres yo te acompaño Hinata… para que…

- ¡Kiba! Acuérdate que quedamos de ir a ver la tienda de armas, ¡lo prometiste! Y yo te prometí que te acompañaría a la tienda de mascotas a buscar lo que querías para Akamaru. No puedes acompañar a Hinata.

- ¿Eh…? ¿Cuándo te prometi…?

- ¡He dicho!

- No es necesario yo puedo acompañar a Hinata al supermercado con mucho gusto y tal vez prepararíamos la comida mañana ¿Qué te parece Hinata?

- Es muy amable de tu parte, Si no es mucha molestia, me encantaría.

Todos en la mesa se volvieron a sus propias platicas, Iruka y Guy platicaban sobre estrategias y turnos para la seguridad del festival que empezaría dentro de un día, y como raro que pareciera Lee platicaba con Temari y Kankuro sobre las diferencias de los festivales que se formaban allí en Suna y las de Konoha. Kiba y Tenten se susurraban, ellos tenían una plática, que aparentemente no querían que nadie en la mesa los escuchara y por su parte Neji los observaba cuidadosamente, simplemente el comportamiento de los dos era extremadamente raro para él, y de cierta forma no podía evitar pesar que la nueva pareja como él lo pensaba estaban hablando de él. Pero no había forma de confirmarlo ya que Tenten y Kiba evitaban hablar en voz alta, aunque esas miradas que Kiba de vez en cuando le echaba al chico prodigio Hyuga llamaba mucho la curiosidad del callado chico. Shino ya se había retirado en cuanto termino de cenar y por supuesto cuando Tenten empezó hablar, simplemente no estaba de humor de escucharla y jamás lo estaría. Hinata por su parte permanecía en silencio, dejando atrás sus pensamientos de los planes del día siguiente y llevándose llevar por pensamientos que la afectaban emocionalmente. Pensaba en esos instantes que estaba haciendo Naruto. ¿Estará entrenando, en misiones, comiendo ramen? O tal vez… ¿estará en una cita con Sakura? Ella sabía que se había prometido no pensar en el chico ojos grandes y azules, pero fueron tantos años que mantuvo la esperanza que era casi una rutina pensar en él. Al lado derecho de la mesa, dos asientos después de donde estaba sentada Hinata, Gaara observaba a todos en la gran mesa. Pero sus ojos terminaron en la pálida chica que hace cuarenta minutos había ayudado en la cocina, parecía otra en un momento a otro. Pero el chico se levantó de su asiento, se despidió de todos y se retiró a terminar un papeleo que involucraba los días festivos que estaban por venir.

* * *

Volviendo a la pareja dispareja, ósea Kiba y Tenten, seguían alegando sin darse cuenta que la mayoría de los demás en el comedor ya se habían retirado, a excepción de Neji que los observaba, este había entrado en un trance de concentración que nunca antes había estado algo en él le llamaba mucho la curiosidad de lo que estaban hablando las dos personas frente a él. En la mesa también quedaba Kankuro quien se aproximaba a ordenar la mesa con la ayuda de Iruka sensei.

- Ya te dije, no pienso pasar el día con una loca como tu mañana. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió involucrarme contigo?.

- Kiba eres un metiche, estas arruinando todo el plan 'B'

- ¿Plan 'B'? ¿de qué hablas?

- Eso no te importa y ya deja de entrometerte en mis planes, y aléjate de Hinata que ya se te olvido lo que te dije de Neji, o ¿Qué? ¿quieres ser hombre muerto verdad?

- Tenten, tengo una mínima idea de lo que estas tramando, y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte conseguir lo que creo que estás haciendo y no le tengo miedo a Neji, él no tiene por qué hacerme algo por una simple amistad que tengo con Hinata.

- Que conste que yo te lo advertí, luego no vengas llorando ante mí, buenos… eso si logras sobrevivir… hahaha y según tu que tengo planeado con Hinata ¿Eeh?

- Ha-ha muuuy gracioso loca. Y pues desde que salimos de Konoha eh notado que últimamente estas dejando a Hinata sola. Primero con Shino, luego con migo, y ahora con Kankuro, ¿Qué tramas? Siento que estoy olvidando un punto muy importante en esto y ¡quiero que me lo digas! ¡Dime!

- ¡Jamás pulgoso! Tú no tienes que saber ¡nada! Recuérdalo en tu cabezota.

- Si no me dice voy a….

Kiba tomo uno de los molotes de Tenten y le empezó a jalar.

- ¡Idiota eso duele!

Entonces Tenten lo agarro de una oreja y lo jalo también. Así se estuvieron jalando sin darse cuenta de una mirada que podía matar de cierto chico con cabellera larga y castaña.

- ¡Suéltame loca, me vas a arrancar la oreja con tus pesuñas de bruja arrugada, apunto de tener un ataque epiléptico!

- ¡No me digas loca, y mucho menos bruja, pulgoso apestoso!

- Aaaaah….

- ¿Qué tanto se hacen eh?... Bueno para lo que me importa, yo ya me retiro. Creo que estuve lo suficiente para que se me bajara la comida. Buenas noches.

Tenten y Kiba dándose cuenta de la realidad a su alrededor se soltaron y dijeron sus buenas noches a Neji que era de los últimos a parte de ellos de retirarse a descansar. Los dos salieron del comedor hacia el pasillo e intercambiaron algunas palabras antes de retirarse cada quien en dirección opuesta hacia sus dormitorios.

- Kiba, ya te dije. Y creo que fui muy clara, más vale que me acompañes mañana, tarado.

- Si, si… como eres de encajosa tu…

- Por eso me quieres…

- Si… muchooo…. No sabes cuánto… Nota el sarcasmo por favor.

- Imbécil como si quisiera.

- Huy suerte de la buena tendrías.

- Ha-ha… adiós.

Kiba sin decir nada siguió su camino hacia su dormitorio y ya estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una esquina cuando se topó con Neji, de repente acordándose de lo que dijo en la cena de querer a acompañar a Hinata al mercado se le vino a la mente como un balde de agua fría, ¿apoco tanto así era de celoso Neji?

- Este. Eeeh. Neji… ¿Qué… que haces todavía por acá?

- Quería tener algunas palabras contigo.

- Oh si, ¿Cuáles? 'gulp'

- Por alguna razón no me está gustando lo que últimamente he estado viendo… así que… te estaré observando Kiba. Y quiero saber ¿Por qué?... Dicho esto. Buenas noches.

Kiba quedo tieso, no se movió ni un centímetro, estaba seguro que esa era la primera advertencia que Tenten le había dicho y solo le faltaban dos. Y ahora ¿qué iba a ser? Definitivamente mantenerse lejos de Hinata. Lo único que el chico no había entendido era lo que Neji quería saber. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?... Kiba estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo para darle una razón a Neji. Pero ese se lo dijo directamente en la cara y sin limitaciones, y entonces Kiba comprendió que efectivamente Tenten tenía razón, Neji era capaz de todo y se lo miraba en los ojos. Y cuidadosamente se retiró a su habitación.

* * *

**¿Que les parece la historia hasta ahora?. Yo misma disfruto escribiendola... hahaha. Bueno sean gentiles es mi primer Fanfic que he echo de Naruto. :) Espero que lo esten disfrutando.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaro que los personajes de 'Naruto' /'Naruto Shippuden' no me pertenecen de ninguna manera alguna. Los derechos están reservados por el creador del anime o a quienes también les corresponda. La historia si es inventada por mí. Cualquier asimilación con la realidad u otra historia es pura coincidencia. Es una historia ficticia echa por mí, bajo el nombre de 'josieraygoza'. También aclaro que soy fanática del anime y mis intenciones son limpias. Me disculpo por mala ortografía alguna. Y agradezco sinceramente que lean esta historia ficticia. Por favor dejen sus comentarios donde dejan saber que piensan de mi historia :D**

* * *

[7]

Después del desayuno Tenten decido darse una vuelta por el jardín del palacio, había dormido muy bien y estaba satisfecha por lo que había echo el día de ayer. La cita que Kankuro y Hinata tenían el día de hoy, tenía que salir perfecta, bueno no era una cita para la ignorancia de los dos amantes de la cocina, pero para Tenten lo era, y esperaba que su plan 'B' si funcionara, y no como el plan 'A' que después de todo se convenció que era y es una idea tonta.

- Buenos días Tenten ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Ah, estupendamente, ¿ lista para tu practica número 3?, recuerda habla, y no seas tímida, improvisa si no hayas que decir en algún momento, recuerda, los chicos les gusta que la chica lleve el liderazgo en las pláticas, pero también mostrarle interés en lo que a él le guste, si no se aburrirá de tu compañía. Kankuro parece ser buen chico y muy platicador, así que creo que no tendrías problema y con eso de que los dos tienen cosas en común a lo mejor no dejaran de platicar en todo el día.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

- Suerte amiga. Oh mira quien viene allí. Pero si es Kankuro

- ¡Hinata! ¿Lista para ir al mercado?

- Si, vamos.

- Claro, te voy a mostrar los mejores lugares donde tienen los ingredientes más frescos y….

Los dos se fueron caminando y Kankuro le seguía platicando a Hinata de los mercados en Suna. Tenten los observaba orgullosamente.

- Parece que Hinata encontró algo que hacer mientras empieza la temporada festiva.

- Si… todo está saliendo perfecto.

Y la chica que permanecía su mirada hacia la pareja que caminaba hacia las afueras del palacio respondía muy quitada de la pena.

- Y se puede saber ¿Qué está saliendo perfecto?

- EEEh Neji, Hola buenos días, no te vi llegar.

- ¿Qué está saliendo perfecto? Tenten.

- De ¿qué hablas Neji?

- Hn…

- Oh ¿te refieres a lo de Kiba y yo?

- Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo.

- ¿entonces para que preguntas?

- Sabes que olvídalo…

- Humm… andas raro últimamente Neji.

- Sera que ya quiero que esta misión termine y ni siquiera ha empezado…

- ¡TENTEN!

- (Ugh… ahí viene Kiba.) ¡Hola Kibita!

- ¿Kibita?

- Oh es que así le empecé a decir a Kiba, Neji.

- Hn… (; |)

- ¡Tenten vámonos! Necesito hablar contigo… (pausa)… Oh N..Neji… ¿Buenos días? ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Hn… Si…

- ¿Qué? No nada, Neji ya se iba. Y yo a buscarte Kibita vámonos.

- Oh okay, bye Neji.

Kiba y Tenten salieron por donde anteriormente se habían ido Hinata y Kankuro. Y Neji, estaba enojado. Parece que la indirecta que le dio a Kiba la noche anterior no había tenido efecto alguno. Y él no se iba a resignar tan fácilmente. Pero prefirió que por el momento iba a ser paciente con la situación y decidió a ir con Guy e Iruka sensei junto con el Kazekage a ver los preparativos y lo que se estaba planeado para el equipo de seguridad al centro de Suna donde los comerciantes se preparaban para el festival del día de mañana.

…

En un mercado sumamente poblado por aldeanos de Suna, Hinata y Kankuro platicaban a todo dar y por alguna razón Kankuro estaba pensando ideas muy distintas a lo que normalmente pensaba. Era la primera vez que salía con una chica, ya varias lo habían rechazado, y creo que la oportunidad que le dieron la noche pasada de 'salir' con Hinata y aceptar inmediatamente, tenía mucho que ver con eso. La verdad no quería desaprovechar la experiencia. Y la forma que cómodamente la chica platicaba con él, tal vez o mejor dicho estaba mal interpretando las cosas, no un poquito, sino demasiado. Él se hacía creer que Hinata le estaba abriendo una puerta para poder ligar con ella. Las sonrisitas coquetas que según él, ella le daba cada vez que lo miraba le hacía pensar que a lo mejor pudiera ver algo más que solo una amistad entre ellos. Claro era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, que apenas conociéndose, se tiraran el rollo el uno al otro. Pero el maestro de títeres estaba más o menos en una situación desesperada por tener novia. Todos sus amigos se habían burlado de él meses antes por el rechazo de la 6ta chica que se le había declarado. A ese punto de su vida pensaba que jamás tendría una novia, ya ni el raro de su hermano Gaara que después de ser nombrado Kazekage tenía fanáticas por doquier incluyendo a su primera alumna Matsuri que por cierto no se había visto últimamente. En fin, Hinata y el finalmente compraron lo necesario para la comida y cena del día, y caminaban por las calles del centro. Al parecer todo se estaba preparando para el festival. Y entonces al chico se le ocurrió algo, y aprovechando la multitud que caminaba alrededor decidió acercársele a Hinata rosando su brazo contra el de ella. Por supuesto ella lo noto pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta, era solo un rose después de todo.

…

En otra calle paralela a la de donde estaban Kankuro y Hinata, Tenten arrastraba a Kiba buscando desesperadamente a la primera pareja ya mencionada. Obviamente tenía que saber cómo le estaba yendo a su amiga.

- Tenten, deja de jalarme y para tengo que decirte algo.

- ¿No me lo puedes decir después? Y no tenemos que encontrar a Hinata y Kankuro.

- Precisamente de eso, estoy evitando acercármele a Hinata y ¡tú estás aferrada a que la encontremos! Tenten, Neji ya me dio la primera advertencia, y te lo juro que estoy atemorizado. ¡Escúchame!

Tenten paro de caminar de repente, sus oídos no lo podían creer, Kiba se había creído la mentira sobre Neji después de todo. Y de pilón el destino se había encargado de ayudarla, bueno Neji también. No lo podía creer que Neji haya amenazado a Kiba. Lo que no se explicaba era porque, la razón era simplemente un misterio, sobre todo porque no tenía nada que ver con Hinata, entonces ¿por qué lo amenazaría? Indiscutiblemente eso sería otra cosa que tenía que averiguar después. Por ahora tenían que camuflajearse entre la gente porque la pareja que estaba buscando desde hace diez minutos estaba caminando justo al frente de ellos.

…

- Hinata, hay que descansar un poco. Me pesan un poco las bolsas y mis pies necesitan descanso, después de todo tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar todo para la comida.

- Sí, yo también estoy un poco fatigada, y hace mucho calor.

- Hahaha, si se me olvidaba que no estas acostumbrada al calor de Suna, busquemos una sombra.

…

- ¡objetivo a la vista!

- Oye loca, cada vez me convenzo más de que necesitas internarte en un manicomio. Te prometo que NO te iré a visitar por el resto de tu vida.

- Ha-ha-ha… idiota.

- Y ¿qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Qué parte de que por nada del mundo me debo acercar a Hinata? Soy hombre muerto si me encuentro a Neji aquí. Y si él no me mata, a mí me va a dar un infarto.

- No exageres pulgoso, Neji no está aquí y no sabe nada.

- ¿Nada de qué? loca.

- Nada, yo me entiendo.

- Aun así siento curiosidad de lo que no se… ¿Qué es lo que no se, Tenten?

Los dos jóvenes quienes estaban parados a la orilla de la calle, voltearon boquiabiertos al enfrentarse cara a cara con nada más, y nada menos, con el rey de roma que viene y se asoma. Y no estaba solo, un chico de cabello rojo detrás de él observando la escena, con mínimo interés alguno, pero sin otra cosa que hacer, y sin opción seguía en la misma posición.

- ¿Y bien?... ¿Qué es lo que no se?

* * *

**Les aclaro que Neji esta mas interesado por Tenten, No esta interesado por lo que le esta sucediendo a Hinata. Tenten nomas le hizo creer a Kiba, que Neji es un celoso desquisiado con su prima Hyuga. Todo esto Tenten lo hizo para que Kiba no arruinara sus planes, ya que al ver que Kiba tiene interes en Hinata por alguna razon, eso podria arruinar el plan de encontrar un cadidato mucho mejor que Kiba, para su amiga Hinata. Sin mas decir que Tenten no le agrada para nada Kiba. Eso fue facil de notar, y para punto extra a favor de la morena, esta poniendo celoso a Neji, aunque no hay esfuerzo alguno, esto Kiba no lo sabe ya que el piensa que es por Hinata. La amenaza de Neji hacia Kiba, es por Tenten. Espero que me hayan entendido, si no porfavor dejen un review con sus preguntas. Bueno muchas gracias por leer esta historia. **

**-josieraygoza**

**Wohoo! Reviews! Porfa! (n.n)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaro que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenesen de ninguna manera. Este es solo un Fanfiction. Espero que les guste esta historia, y por favor escriban sus comentarios donde me dejan saber sus opiniones y se los agradeceria si le pusieran en sus favoritos. :D**

**-Josieraygoza**

* * *

[8]

- Entonces ¿qué es lo que según tu no se? Quiero saberlo y ahora.

- Este… ha ha ha, explícale tu Kiba.

- ¿yo?

- ¡Si tú!

- Este… yo… te lo explicaría con mucho gusto Neji, pero me acorde que deje a Akamaru esperándome, y ya lleva bastante tiempo así que tengo prisa nos vemos luego.

- (maldito Kiba… pero esta me la debe)

- Hn… Tenten…

- Este sí, es que tú no sabes….

- (-_-+) ¡ya sé que no se, así que dime que es lo que no se, para saber!

Tenten no tenía ni idea que inventar, mas sin embargo no se olvidaba de todo propósito que tenía, y con todo eso de la cita con Kankuro y Hinata y las cosas en común entre ellos, el tema fue pegajoso y fue lo único que se lo ocurrió decir. La mente de la chica revolucionaba en palabras, cena, postre, cita, mercado, ingredientes, ¡PUAAZZZ...! ¡Idea!

- Neji, acaso tú ¿sabes cocinar?

- Eh no.

- Lo sabía… Kazekage-sama ¿y usted?

- Si…

- ¡Qué bien!

- Tenten no entiendo que tiene que ver esto… Dime que es lo que no sé.

- Precisamente eso, Kiba y yo estábamos platicando de nuestro talento en la cocina y así vino en mente las delicias que Hinata prepara, y Kiba preguntaba que si tú, quien eres el primo de Hinata, también sabias cocinar. Pero yo le dije que tú no sabías.

- Y nomas era eso, ¿segura?

- Claro, cabe de destacar que un prodigio del clan Hyuga jamás en su vida se involucraría en una cocina.

- ¿y eso piensas?

- ¿Yo? Claro que no, todo es posible… en cambio Kiba… hahaha es un loquillo, no dejaba de reírse al imaginarte en una cocina, Neji. Dijo que todo eso arruinaría tu reputación y tu cabellera, y que jamás te atreverías, y en cambio el, no era todo un chef pero se defendía en la cocina.

- ¿Eso dijo...? Pues no veo que tan difícil pueda ser cocinar, estoy seguro que podría ganarle a Kiba a cocinar algo mucho más delicioso que sus croquetas.

- Eeh (Bueno creo que se me paso la lengua, Neji se ve furioso y decidido a empezar un reto… aunque… esto podría ser muy interesante. ¿pero qué hago? ).

…

Sentados en una banca, Hinata y Kankuro descansaban, los dos permanecían en silencio, pero no era incómodo. Bueno no lo era hasta que Kankuro empezó a acercársele a Hinata. Esta lo noto e intento hacerse más a un lado, pero el otro se acercaba más. La chica se empezaba a sentir muy incómoda, pero en cambio Kankuro se atrevía más. Para colmo, el chico estaba a punto de hacer lo más típico, este bostezo alzando los brazos pero uno de los brazos tenía la intención de rodear a la chica. Hinata empezó a temblar de incomodidad, sentía que toda la situación era muy inapropiada, pero esta no quería armar un conflicto, pero si se pasaba de las manos tal vez, no tendría arrepentimiento alguno.

Kankuro empezó a acariciar el cabello de Hinata, y escalofríos recorrían por la espalda de la chica, quien no entendía el cambio y las circunstancias del momento. Kankuro se acercó al oído con intención de susurrarle a la chica.

- Hinata, me encanta tu cabello, es tan brillante, suave, y largo.

- Em…

Ella no sabía que decir, y Kankuro al no ver respuesta alguna, dedujo que la chica se ponía nerviosa ante la acción y el muy inexperimentado lo tomo como luz verde para inclinarse un poco más hacia ella y poner su mano libre encima de la mano de la chica. Esto hizo que Hinata se levantara lo más rápido que pudo.

- Kankuro no sé lo que estás haciendo, pero debo decirte que no me agradan tus acciones.

- Eh, de que hablas Hinata, sé que te agrada la idea de que tú y yo…

- ¿Qué? Estas muy equivocado si….

En ese instante Kankuro la tomo de las muñecas e intento besar a Hinata por la fuerza, esto hizo que Hinata entrara en pánico, y trato de zafarse del agarre del chico.

- Déjame ¿Qué haces?... suel…taaa.. meee…

- Tranquila, no te voy hacer nada solo quiero un beso…

- Nooo, no sé de donde te tomas tantas atribuciones. ¡Suéltame!

- No te hagas, a leguas estabas coqueteándome hace unos momentos, esas sonrisas tenían su intención. Ven no te hagas del rogar.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Aaaahh!

Esto estaba empezando a llamar la atención de la gente que caminaba alrededor, y cuando Hinata pego el grito las miradas de 3 caras conocidas voltearon hacia ella, Tenten, Neji y Gaara se apresuraron a parar el alboroto y a exigir una explicación.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Kankuro…

Gaara empezaba a interrogar a su hermano, mientras Tenten procuraba a Hinata quien en el momento estaba temblando y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Neji esperaba la explicación con tremenda intención de ejecutar al chico con marcas de maquillaje moradas en la cara, quien hace un momento jaloneaba a su prima y la hizo llorar.

- Kankuro, exijo una explicación ahora.

- Gaara yo… este…

Kankuro salió corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás las bolsas de mandado, y dejando atrás a un frustrado y plantado Gaara, junto con Neji quien se evitó de seguirle el paso. Tenten hacia lo posible por calmar a su delicada amiga cuyas muñecas quedaron rojizas ante su pálida piel y esta no paraba de sentirse mal por la situación, tal vez exagero un poco, y todo fue un malentendido, no quería perder la amistad de Kankuro y pensó que tal vez el creyó, que a ella sentía atracción por el de forma amorosa, pero había sido una equivocación y estaba segura que sus intenciones no pasaban a ser graves.

- Hinata que sucedió… ¿Qué te hizo mi hermano?

- El… no se… intento besarme…pero no se… yo.

- Tranquilízate, mejor vayamos a mi oficina y nos explicas todo allá. ¿Está bien?

- Si…

Los cuatro se dirigieron de vuelta al palacio del Kazekage donde platicarían de lo sucedido. Gaara no sabía que pensar, la situación en la cual como encontraron a Kankuro no se veía muy bien a favor del mencionado. Más sin embargo el mismo no podía evitar dudar de su propio hermano, quien ya había tenido situaciones similares, hasta peores como esta. Observando a Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse mal por la chica, supuso que la chica no quería quedar en malas intenciones con nadie. No se veía como el tipo de chicas que mentirían ante algo o exageraría en una acusación ante alguien, pero eso estaba por verse. Mientras tanto a parte de todas sus observaciones Gaara tenía que admitir que se sentía un poco extraño. Quería evitar sentirse con ganas de proteger a la chica de ojos perlados, no sabía que era, simplemente lo atraía hacia a ella como un campo de magneto. Decidió ignorar sus presentimientos, simplemente para él era una idea loca pasajera, y así se concentró en el camino hacia su oficina.


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos los derechos del anime de Naruto Shippuden le pertenecen a su dueño, esto es solo un Fanfiction la historia si me pertenece. -Josieraygoza**

* * *

[9]

En la oficina Hinata logro tranquilizarse, tomando un poco de agua. Entonces la interrogación empezó, y no por parte del Kazekage sino de Neji, quien al ver a su prima asustada pensó hasta en lo peor.

- ¡Hinata que te hizo Kankuro!

- Neji no te alteres estoy segura de que es todo una confusión y nada grave.

- Pero Tenten, que no la miraste, estaba llorando, y temblando. Te lo juro que si le hizo algo yo… no sé lo que haría pero más vale que se vaya con cuidado. Y Gaara debo aclarar que eso no tiene nada que ver contra usted.

- Descuida…

- El nomas intento besarme, tal vez malinterpreto las cosas…él dijo que le sonreía, y tal vez lo hice pero nunca fue mi intención seducirlo o algo por el estilo…

- Tal vez fue así, pero necesitaremos hablar con Kankuro para ver cuál es su versión, y que explicación tiene.

- Tenten y yo saldremos a buscarlo, mientras tanto Hinata explícale más de lo sucedido a Gaara.

Neji y Tenten salieron del palacio y se dirigieron a buscar a Kankuro, y mientras tanto Hinata le explicaba a Gaara los detalles.

En una banca en un pequeño parque de juegos al oeste de Suna se encontraba Kankuro muy frustrado por las acciones que había hecho hace unos 40 minutos aproximadamente. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan cobarde? Salió corriendo de la escena en lugar de quedarse y explicar el mal entendido. Pobre Hinata ¿qué pensaría de él? ¿Cómo podría ver a la chica a los ojos otra vez? El pobre chico permanecía sentado con las manos en la cara sin mínima intención de volver al palacio donde no sabía que era lo que se le esperaba. En ese momento se le acercó Akamaru con curiosidad al ver que el joven se miraba muy desanimado. Ya después Kiba quien venía alcanzando a su amigo perruno, también le dio curiosidad al ver al hermano mayor del Kazekage tan mal.

- ¿Qué te sucede Kankuro por que tan desanimado, te sucede algo?

- Hice algo terrible, y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

- Tranquilo amigo, nada puede ser tan terrible, casi todo tiene solución. ¿Qué puede ser tan terrible? …

Kankuro se quedó pensando sin responderle a Kiba, simplemente no sabía qué hacer, y pensaba una y otra vez por alguna solución, este sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentar las cosas, pero sin tan solo pudiera detener el tiempo…

- Heeeey, espera un momento, ¿que no se supone que estabas de compras con Hinata? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿que no tú y ella estuvieran preparando la comida?

- UUUuggghhh…

- Está bien, ya me estoy preocupando ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no estas con Hinata preparando la comida como habían quedado?

- La regué… malinterprete las cosas… yo no quería, pero quería…

- ¡¿Que no querías?!

- Obligarla a besarla, pensé que ella sentía algo por mi… su sonrisa era tan tentadora.

- ¡¿Qué?! Obligaste a Hinata a que te besara? ¡Maldito!

Kiba estaba fuera de sus cabales tomo a Kankuro de su vestimenta y los zangoloteó diciéndole hasta de lo que no. Kiba no lo podía creer, se imaginaba a Hinata muy asustada, Kiba conocía a Hinata desde hacía ya años y sabía que una situación así la asustaría, ya que ella es tan inocente, tímida, linda y ¡por dios una de sus mejores amigas de años! La conocía muy bien, y este imbécil de Kankuro forzándola a besarlo era terrible de imaginar. Kiba sabía que Hinata no estaba bien, tanta desilusión con lo de Naruto y que esto le pase, él tenía que hacer algo.

…

* * *

No muy lejos del lugar Neji buscaba en todos lados a Kankuro, junto con una muy callada Tenten. Tenten marcaba con una tache la cara de Kankuro en su libreta imaginaria para el candidato perfecto de Hinata. No nomas marcaba una 'X' en plumón permanente en su cara, sino que arrancaba la hoja, la hacía bola, y luego la estiraba para hacerla cachitos, la quemaba y finalmente la enterraba. Se sentía muy culpable por el trauma que sufrió su mejor amiga, jamás pensó que algo así sucedería, pero todo fue su culpa, ella jamás debió obligar a Hinata a salir con chicos, después de todo su amiga pensaba que todo esto era solo "un entrenamiento" para que a ella se le quitara lo tímida, y mejorara su vida social. Pero todo eso lo pudo haber practicado con chicas también. Ahí estaba Temari, ella podría haberle presentado nuevas amigas a Hinata para que se animara y hablara con ellas. Pero no, una tonta tenía que ser ella para hacerle esto a su amiga. Pero nunca fue su intención que sus planes se fueran a la basura. Pero así fue, y no había vuelta atrás. Ahora tenía que pensar en una manera de decir la verdad. Tenía que confesar a todos los involucrados lo que ella causo. Pero esta no sabía cómo. Neji quien sentía a su compañera muy callada de lo normal últimamente, decidió de una vez por todas, a exigirle que era lo que le estaba pasando últimamente, primero: su manera muy inusual de dejar a Hinata sola, se supone que son inseparables, segunda: su relación con Kiba, ella hace ver que se está formando un futuro noviazgo, pero hay algo que no lo dejaba muy convencido y todo eso adicionando que no le agradaba la idea para nada, y tercera: definitivamente estaba actuando raro ahora mismo, jamás la había visto tan desanimada, y con un aura tan obscura con llamas moradas que temía preguntarle algo, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

- Tenten, necesito hablar contigo seriamente…

- …

- Tenten…

- ….

- ¡TENTEN TE ESTOY HABLANDO!

- Eh, que pasó Neji…

- ¡Por Dios no se puede hablar contigo! Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente…

- Y de qué quieres hablar..

- Pues…

En ese momento cuando Neji iba a continuar los dos escucharon un alboroto a muy pocos metros de donde estaban. Vieron que era Kiba y Kankuro. Y al parecer Kiba se veía furioso zangoloteando al maestro de los títeres, y Akamaru no paraba de ladrar al ver muy confundid el conflicto entre los dos personajes. Neji y Tenten se apresuraron a ver lo que pasaba.

* * *

…

En la oficina de Gaara, Hinata permanecía incómodamente observando el vaso de agua que se le fue dado hace unos momentos. Esta todavía estaba desconcertada de lo que había sucedido y quería que se la tragara la tierra. En cambio pensaba que pasaría cuando se enfrentara a Kankuro, no quería que la situación se pusiera peor o que todo estuviera en momentos incomodos, simplemente ella quería que todo estuviese normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. También no dejaba de pensar que era lo que estaba pasando a las afueras del palacio, sabía que su primo Neji estaba furioso, y temía que le hiciera algo a Kankuro, y esperaba que Tenten ayudara a mantener todo bajo control. Gaara se mantenía ocupado en su escritorio con un montón de papeles que el mismo juraba que no terminaría jamás. Pero por más que tratara de enfocarse en el papeleo, de vez en cuando observaba a la joven Hyuga. Había claridad en la cara de la chica que estaba muy intranquila, y él no sabía cómo podría ayudarla. Así estuvieron un buen tiempo, en la misma oficina en un silencio, no muy cómodo que digamos hasta que Gaara pensó que lo único sabia de la mayoría de las mujeres les gustaba hablar, y solo tal vez él pensó que Hinata necesitaba hablar con alguien así que decidió hablarle a la chica.

- Hinata, sé que llevamos poco de conocernos pero si necesitas hablar con alguien de lo que sea… pues puedes hablar conmigo.

Al decir esto Gaara se sonrojo un poco, ya que jamás le había dicho algo así a una chica, finalmente le dio vergüenza, porque se puso a pensar que si no había echo una equivocación al decir eso, finalmente quien era el para que ella le contara sus cosas y tal vez jamás lo haría, después de todo eran extraños. Entonces Hinata levanto su mirada hacia él y le sonrió.

- Gracias Gaara, creo que es una buena idea.

- Entonces, escucho… J

- Bueno, todo lo que ha pasado con lo de Kankuro no tiene nada que ver por el por qué he estado muy desanimada. Todo esto empezó hace ya un mes pero te quiero contar desde un principio.

Hinata le platico a Gaara sobre su gran amor secreto hasta el mes pasado que tenía con Naruto, le platico todo desde cuando estaban en la academia, hasta sus intentos fallidos de llamar la atención del chico rubio y de su rival Sakura Haruno. Gaara la escucho atentamente y muy interesado por escucharla. Hinata siguió hablando y hablando, y todo tenía que ver con Naruto y todo esto de alguna forma hizo que Gaara se sintiera un poco incómodo de cierta forma. Hasta que Hinata empezó a habla de lo que había sucedido el mes pasado cuando ella finalmente decido confesarle sus sentimientos a Naruto por tercera vez. Pero esta vez iba a ser clara y se aseguraría de que nadie los interrumpiera y que Naruto le diera una respuesta.

- Lo fui a buscar al puesto de ramen donde sabía que él estaría… una vez ahí, le dije que necesitaba hablar con él, y el acepto a ir a caminar conmigo a los campos de entrenamiento… una vez ahí le dije, todo lo que sentía por él, y que quería ser algo más que solo una conocida para él. Pero él se quedó en shock, no me dijo nada por unos minutos y fue entonces que entendí que no era una buena señal… entonces ya al ver que no iba hablar le dije que entendía si no quería nada conmigo, y entonces lentamente empezó a caminar de ahí, de donde estaba el, sin decir nada. Al ver que me iba Naruto me dijo, que sentía mucho que no pudiera corresponderme, y que hacia una hora antes le había dicho a Sakura Haruno que fuera su novia y ella acepto…

Hinata al recordar todo lo que había dicho no pudo aguantar la nostalgia que tenía adentro y lloro enfrente de Gaara. Este no sabía cómo consolarla y le dio un pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas.

- Entiendo si ya no quieres hablar del tem…

- Después de haberme enterado de los mismos labios de Naruto de que él y Sakura estaban saliendo no pude voltear a verlo a los ojos, pero eso no fue todo en ese momento Sakura apareció y estaba buscando a Naruto, ahí voltea a verla y ella le dio un beso en la boca, y con lágrimas en los ojos salí corriendo…

Hinata volvió a llorar tapando su cara con sus dos manos, no lo podía evitar y al parecer no lo había superado después de todo. Gaara en ese momento se acercó a la chica poniendo su mano a la espalda de ella y lentamente le dio masaje a su espalda en forma de consuelo y no dijo ninguna palabra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hay que ser claros, NINGUNO de los personajes de NARUTO SHIPPUDEN me pertenesen, todos los derechos sobre ello le corresponden al dueño. La historia si es inventada por mi y solo es un Fanfiction que espero les este gustando a lo que va de la historia. Gracias. -Josieraygoza**

* * *

[10]

- ¡AAAAHHH YA CALMENSE LOS TRES!

Tenten Gritaba tanto que casi se le salían las anginas, claro si eso fuera posible. Cuando ella y Neji vieron la pelea que tenían Kiba y Kankuro poco después Neji acompaño a Kiba en contra de Kankuro, finalmente por esa misma razón salió en busca del imbécil pervertido hombre títere, según Neji le llamaba a Kankuro. Y llevaban minutos así, y obviamente Kankuro trataba de disculparse y hablar como gente civilizada pero sin dejar de defenderse ya que los dos shinobis de Konoha no querían hablar, querían arrastrar a Kankuro y mucho más. Tenten trataba de calmarlos peros sus intentos fueron en vano. Akamaru miraba la situación tranquilo ya que se había dando por vencido de intentar calmar a su dueño.

- ¿pero qué…? ¡¿QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

- ¡Por fin! Ayúdenme a separarlos…

Tenten junto con la ayuda de Temari y Matsuri, quienes habían llegado al lugar al escuchar el alboroto separaron a los tres chicos que peleaban. Tenten sujeto a Neji, Matsuri a Kiba y Temari a Kankuro.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí porque se están peleando?

- Temari es una larga historia que pronto sabrás, pero por ahora llevemos a los chicos a la oficina del Kazekage para que las cosas se aclaren.

- Está bien Tenten.

…

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Kazekage, Gaara seguía escuchando a Hinata y consolándola, y por supuesto tenía que venir el tema de lo que estaba pasando últimamente con los 'entrenamientos' para que se le quitara lo tímida y lo demás sobre su vida social. Gaara escuchó atentamente que Tenten estaba ayudando a Hinata a que esta se quedara platicando con sus compañeros de equipo y luego lo de Kankuro. Gaara comprendió el esfuerzo que Hinata estaba haciendo para ser más sociable con las personas alrededor y darse más a notar y el mismo tenia eso en común con ella, el al igual que Hinata era muy tímido, y ya que era el Kazekage hacia su esfuerzo por pertenecer en ese mundo social, también comprendía que por lo que había sucedido con Naruto Hinata quisiera cambiar pero simplemente no comprendía porque tenía que ser con chicos, eso se le hacía muy raro también estaba Temari quien la podría ayudar. Pero eso no era lo que él pensaba realmente, lo que no le cabía en la cabeza era ¿por qué una chica tan, linda, tímida, generosa tenía que cambiar? Estaba seguro que las personas que estaban en la vida de Hinata la querían tal y como era. Y justo cuando estaba pensando precisamente esto Hinata se levantó de su asiento y dijo precisamente la misma idea.

- Después que platique con Shino estaba segura que no me caía muy bien la idea que Tenten tenía, yo no me sentía feliz al intentar ser alguien más quien no soy, simplemente yo soy como soy. Y si algún día se me es destinado a enamorarme, el chico me tiene que querer tal y como soy. Tímida y no por alguien que finge ser lo que no es.

- Precisamente estaba pensando lo mismo. Fin y al cabo tenemos eso en común, siempre pensé que era un monstruo y cuando finalmente supere esa etapa y me convertí en Kazekage, muchos pensaron que iba a ser diferente, pero no es así. Solamente soy yo y no tengo planeado ser otro para nadie.

- Si me alegra saber que tu si me entiendes, Tenten es mi amiga pero no me entendía, simplemente me reprochaba mis debilidades y que tenía que cambiar para poder involucrarme con la sociedad, y siempre fue lo mismo ya que por ser la 'realeza' del clan Hyuga, siempre tuve presión por eso, y sentía que era mi deber pero ya no. Ahora voy a ser solo yo, y nomas are cosas donde yo este cómoda en hacerlas y no porque alguien más las quiera sino porque yo quiera. Gracias Gaara, eres la única persona que me ha escuchado así como lo has hecho tú.

- De nada Hinata, cuando quieras.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta y el Kazekage los dejo pasar. Eran Tenten agarrando a Neji, Temari a Kankuro y finalmente Matsuri a Kiba.

- Gaara, los tres estaban peleando en el parque de juegos, tuvimos que detenerlos y traértelos inmediatamente, ¿Qué sucede?

Gaara les explico a Temari y a Matsuri lo que había ocurrido, finalmente Kankuro explico toda la historia de su malentendido con Hinata, y ella siendo tan buena gente lo perdono y quedaron en paz, mas sin embargo Kiba y Neji no estaban muy convencidos, así que mantendrían los ojos abiertos por cualquier inconveniente que volviera a suceder. Finalmente todos se retiraron a excepción de Tenten quien Gaara le pidió que se quedara unos momentos para platicar, esto la puso muy nerviosa obviamente, pero obedeció las órdenes sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros, Neji también se quedó inquieto al ver que Gaara quería hablar con Tenten pero se tuvo que ir.

- ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo Kazekage-sama?

- Simplemente quiero oír tu versión y verdad sobre el plan de quitarle lo tímida a Hinata. Tú sabes, sobre su vida social…

- Oh eso… este… precisamente ¿qué quiere saber?

- Si hay algo que es parte del plan y que Hinata no sabe…

- Eeeeh….

Tenten estaba sudando la gota gorda, acaso el Kazekage ¿sabía de su plan? Pero si era imposible…. ¿Cómo? Ella no le había dicho a nadie… o ¿estaría pensando en voz alta? No lo creía… Pero qué más da, el Kazekage sabía algo y no podía mentirle, pero no sabía cómo empezar… bueno como todas las cosas dese el principio…

- Eh… bueno… este, está bien se lo diré, hubo un problema con Hinata en Konoha, cual ella fue rechazada por el chico que ella amaba desde hace años, y pues yo al verla así tuve una idea secreta para ayudarla a superar al chico. Así que quise probar si podría conseguirle al candidato perfecto para que finalmente ella pudiera olvidar al idiota que la rechazo. Pero las cosas se salieron de control, con Kankuro y no encontré a nadie

- Ya veo… así que tus intenciones eran buenas… pero ¿no crees que le pudiste ver dicho esto a Hinata?

- Tal vez debí… pero no lo hice, y por mi culpa sufrió esto, estoy arrepentida y ahora tengo que encontrar la forma de decírselo y no perder su amistad.

- Supongo que tarde o temprano se va a enterar y que mejor que se lo digas tú misma antes que accidentalmente ella lo descubra o alguien se lo diga.

- Pero usted es el único que lo sabe, ¿acaso se lo piensa a decir?

- No tengo planeado decírselo, pero tal vez Shino si….

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Shino!?

- Pérsicamente, el vino a dar su aclaración sobre lo que había pasado con Kankuro y Hinata ya que él estaba por ahí y me dijo lo que paso en el camino de Konoha hasta Suna que trataste de juntarlo con Hinata, y se le hizo muy raro así que empezó a observarte y descubrió que hacías lo mismo con Kiba y finalmente con Kankuro. Así que descubrió tu plan y decidí preguntarte que tramabas pero veo que no fue una mala intención sino una muy inapropiada al jugar con los sentimientos de los involucrados, y creo que debes solucionarlo ya que si tu ni Shino le dicen la verdad a Hinata yo lo hare.

- Pensare en la mejor forma para decírselo, no se preocupe.

Y así mismo Tenten sudo la gota fría… jamás imagino que el mismo Shino Aburame la hubiera descubierto y así… contándoselo al mismo Kazekage. Tenten se despidió de Gaara y se arrancó a buscar a Shino inmediatamente, ella tenía que admitir que estaba enojada con el experto en insectos por no haberle consultado toda a ella en lugar que del Kazekage.

Por su parte, el muy 'mortificado' de Neji esperaba a Tenten para preguntarle lo que no pudo cuando se toparon a Kiba y a Kankuro y por qué Gaara quería hablar con ella. Y finalmente la espera había acabado 'según el' Tenten venia hacia el en un paso rápido y no se miraba muy contenta que digamos.

- Tenten podemos hablar…

- Neji ahora no, tengo que ir a aplastar a un insecto metiche y bocón…

- Pero…. ¿Qué…?

Tenten paso por un lado como si se la llevara un rayo, Neji no tuvo la oportunidad de detenerla ahí mismo e interrogarla… pero este ya había tenido demasiada paciencia y ya se le había acabado y se echó a seguir a Tenten a donde quiera que esta fuera… insecto metiche y bocón o no esta vez él iba a tener la atención completa de Tenten.

…

* * *

- Ahora que estamos en paz y todo, quería pedirte perdón oficialmente, sinceramente… Lo siento mucho Hinata.

- Eh… Kankuro, está bien, no hay ningún problema…

- Es que si, hice algo terrible, y tu tan linda que eres y generosa, tan fácil me perdonaste, no lo puedo creer, yo simplemente no puedo parar de darte mil disculpas.

- Ya todo quedo atrás Kankuro y estoy segura que no eran tus intenciones, fue solamente un malentendido.

- Espero que todo vuelva a ser como antes, la verdad si quiero aprender recetas tuyas.

- Por supuesto. J

Atrás de la puerta de la cocina donde Kankuro y Hinata no tenían idea de que había alguien estaba Kiba escondido. Este simplemente no lo podía dejar pasar, no quería dejar ni un momento solo a la tierna Hinata al lado del pervertido de Kankuro.

…

* * *

- ¡Shino! … ¡shino! … ¡SHINO! (¿Dónde podría estar ese cara de insecto?)

- Ah, Iruka Sensei ¿no ha visto a Shino por algún lado?

- Umm… ahora que lo mencionas no lo he visto en todo el día… tal…

- Gracias sensei, lo seguiré buscando…adiós…

- Ayy esta chica, como habla y no deja terminar de hablar…. Que tanta prisa tiene… estos jóvenes de hoy.

- Iruka sensei ¿para donde se fue Tenten?

- Oh Neji se fue para allá… iba…

- Gracias…

- ¡Hay ¿Qué está sucediendo?! No lo voy a entender nunca. (Estos jóvenes).

Tenten queriendo atrapar a Shino, Neji queriendo atrapar a Tenten y Kiba queriendo atrapar a Kankuro, esto simplemente es una locura.


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes del anime 'Naruto Shippuden' le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. Este solo es solo un Fanfiction creado por mi 'josieraygoza' Espero que les este gustando este fanfic. "El Candidato Perfecto". Ponganlo a sus favoritos, y comenten sus opiniones sobre este fanfic. :)**

* * *

[11]

Finalmente Tenten no pudo encontrar a Shino por ningún lado y Neji perdió de vista a Tenten cuando esta dio vuelta en una esquina donde la calle estaba bien poblada. Paso el resto del día, en la comida y cena nadie se dirigió la palabra excepto por Iruka, Guy, Lee, Temari y Matsuri. Todos los demás permanecieron callados. Neji no tuvo la oportunidad de interrogar a Tenten pero esto no se quedaría así, tarde o temprano lo haría, en cambio Tenten despistada de lo que pasaba por la mente de Neji y lo que le esperaba, estaba frustrada y se la hacía muy raro de que Shino no asistiera ni a la comida ni a la cena, ¿que acaso él sabía que Tenten lo estaba buscando y se estaba escondiendo? ¿Pero cómo? Tenten siempre supo que Shino era raro, pero ahora estaba confirmadísimo.

Al siguiente día los preparativos para el festival ya estaban casi listos, los shinobis de la hoja y la arena se preparaban para su misión que consistía en ser la seguridad del festival. Shino apareció pero Tenten no tuvo la oportunidad de interceptarlo para interrogarlo. Así que pensó que sería mejor terminar su misión por el día y cuando ya se fueran a retirar a descansar lo alcanzaría antes que se encerrara en su habitación. Y así fue como la chica de los dos molotes esperaba a Shino fuera de la habitación de este.

- Vaya, vaya hasta que te dejas ver, ¡insecto!

En ese momento Tenten se abalanzo sobre Shino antes de que este se le escapara, pero el no hizo movimiento alguno. Shino estaba consiente más o menos de lo que la chica quería hablar con él, pero jamás espero la reacción de ella que fuera tan brusca, pues pensaba, porque estaba alterada.

- ¡Idiota te estuve buscando desde ayer ¿Dónde estabas? ¿te estabas escondiendo verdad?!

- ¿escondiéndome? ¿de quién?

- No me subestimes cara de insecto tú y yo tenemos algo muy serio de que hablar.

- Agradecería que no me llamaras así…

- ¿así como? ¿Cómo lo que eres?

- Pues si vas a ser así conmigo, entonces yo te llamare…

- (…)

- Marimacha.

- ¡QUE!

- 'SLAP!'…(Cachetada)

- (…)

- ¡Jamás me vuelvas a decir así idiota! Y nomas te quiero decir, que no te metas en donde no te importa. Yo hallare la mejor manera posible de decirle todo a Hinata, así que no te metas y mejor concéntrate en lo tuyo, imbécil.

- (…)

Tenten salió corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía que admitir que ella no fue muy amable y mucho menos respetuosa con Shino, pero ella tenía que aceptar que la palabra como la llamo el experto en insectos la ofendió y mucho. Le dolía el alma al recordar la palabra en su memoria. (Marimacha… marimacha…. Marimacha….) ella sabía que no era muy femenina como sus otras compañeras shinobis de Konoha pero ella era diferente, no era como las demás chicas, ella era una chica que desde muy pequeña tomo una decisión. Esa decisión fue tomada, después de haber vivido un pasado triste y amargo, pues ella había crecido en un orfanato. Orfanato en el cual la mayoría de los huérfanos eran niños, y ella se sentía mal por eso. Tenten se recostó en su cama con lágrimas en los ojos pensando en la gran decisión que tomo después de enfadarse de que nadie en el orfanato quisiera jugar con ella porque era una 'niña tonta y debilucha' todos los niños se reían de ella, le decían de cosas, y algo que nunca se le pudo olvidar por más que intentaba era cuando el niño que a ella le gustaba en ese entonces le dijo: "Vete de aquí, nadie te quiere… jajajajah seguro tus padres te abandonaron por ser una marimacha… siempre quieres jugar con nosotros, ¿porque no juegas con las pocas niñas que quedan aquí?..., ya que la mayoría fueron adoptadas, y claro por ser tan marimacha nadie te quiere adoptar, lárgate nadie quiere jugar contigo"… cada vez que Tenten recordaba esto sentía un apretón en el corazón, y no era que Tenten no quisiera jugar con las niñas en el orfanato, ellas simplemente evitaban jugar con ella, y cuando si jugaban con ella, se aburría, porque ella prefería salir para fuera y correr, en cambio a las demás les gustaba quedarse adentro y hablar de ropa, muñecas y de los niños que les gustaban. Pero Tenten siempre fue fuerte y no se dejó guiar por las palabras crueles que los demás le decían y de ahí tomo la decisión de jamás sentirse menos. Ella iba a ser como ella quisiera aunque la llamaran marimacha y la entristeciera mucho, ella decidió ser Tenten, una chica que no iba a ser diferente nomás porque otra persona lo quisiera así. Ella de ahí descubrió su pasión por las armas y decidió entrenar y no se la chica debilucha como todos decían y no le importaría lo que los demás siguieran diciendo de ella. Siempre se decía a si misma 'y al que le guste, bien y si no pues también' ella no iba a cambiar por nadie. Entonces ahí comprendió el error que había cometido desde un principio. Tenten estaba haciendo que Hinata fuera otra persona a la que no es, y le dio nausea pensar que le hizo eso a su propia mejor amiga, algo que ella misma había decidido hace años no hacerse a sí misma, y ahora comprendió que Hinata era una chica tímida y todo lo contrario a ella, y que así la conoció y así se hizo amiga de ella. Y eso era la pieza del rompecabezas del gran error que había cometido Tenten, quiso cambiar a su amiga, y se sentía profundamente mal por eso, y esta lloro más… y juro que jamás lo volvería a ser, a nadie. Y que mañana mismo se lo diría a Hinata. Aun así no paro de llorar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la última vez que había llorado.

…

* * *

En cuanto Tenten salió corriendo ante los ojos de Shino, este iba a entrar a su habitación pero fue jalado y empujado contra la pared con fuerza por un furioso genio del clan Hyuga. (¿Ahora qué?) Pensó Shino.

- ¡jamás! Y escúchame bien, ¡jamás en tu vida, vuelvas a ofender a Tenten de esa forma y mucho menos decirle 'marimacha'! ¿entiendes?

- (…) ella fue la….

- ¡No me importa lo que tengas que decir! Aquí yo te hago las preguntas y tu contestas, sino te las vez conmigo. Ahora, ¿Qué le hiciste a Tenten para que se pusiera así contigo? Lleva desde ayer buscándote como loca.

- Eso no me importa y mucho menos a ti, tú mismo escuchaste lo que ella me dijo. Que no me metiera donde no me importa…

- Cierto, pero vamos a suponer que te importa… ¿Qué es lo que Tenten le tiene que decir a Hinata?

- (…)

- ¡DIME!

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué sucede aquí?

- No te metas en esto Kiba, esto es entre Shino y yo.

- Huy, Shino esto es raro de ti, ¿qué le hiciste a Neji que está furioso contigo?

- (…) Yo no tengo nada que explicarles a los dos….

- ¡hmpt… dime lo que te acabo de preguntar!

- No.

- ¡chicos, chicos, tranquilos…!

- Si ofendí a Tenten, pues ella empezó…

- ¿y eso que? Ella es una mujer.

- Si una 'mujer' quien se sabe defender sola, y tu…

- ¡Y yo estoy para respaldarla!

¡PUNCH! (Golpe)

Kiba estaba con la boca abierta, (wow… que espectáculo) pero no se quedó mirando y alejo a Neji de Shino, quien seguía tieso sin hacer nada. Neji se quedó con las ganas… pero se alejó del lugar, como alma que se lleva el diablo, Shino mejor se metió a su habitación sin ganas de seguir pleitos y por parte de Kiba se fue siguiendo a Neji. Neji iba enojado, pero era más su preocupación por Tenten que por otra cosa.

- ¡hay, Neji, espera!

- (…) (-_-+)

- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Cállate hay cosas más importantes ahora!

Neji paro de caminar y Kiba miro que paro en la puerta de la habitación de Tenten. Kiba estaba muy confundido, lo único que entendía que Shino y Neji se pelearon por algo que hizo Tenten. (uugh… sabía que estaba loca, y ahora armando pleitos) pensaba Kiba mientras Neji tocaba a la puerta. Pero ella no contestaba, pero Neji sabía muy bien de que su compañera de cabello castaño estaba ahí dentro, y toco a la puerta una vez más.

- ¿Quién?

Se escuchó la voz de Tenten un poco melancólica, y esto le sorprendió a Kiba ya que jamás había escuchado a Tenten de esa forma. A Neji también lo sorprendió un poco ya que jamás había escuchado a Tenten así aunque ya sabía que la chica estaba llorando.

- Tenten… soy yo…. Neji.

- Déjame sola, ahorita no quiero ver a nadie.

- Por favor… necesito saber que estas bien…

Ella no respondió pero se escucharon pasos y la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Ahí frente a Neji se encontraba una Tenten con ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas que caían libremente por las mejillas de la chica. El cabello de Tenten no estaba en los dos molotes, sino que caía por encima de sus hombros cayendo onduladamente hasta la cintura de ella.

- ¿Necesitas saber si estoy bien? ¡NO NEJI! ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! Soy una persona terrible…

Tenten se exalto por un momento pero termino susurrando la última oración y se puso a llorar. Neji no aguantaba las ganas de abrazarla, pero no sabía cómo, simplemente se le hacía raro y no sabía que decirle después. Aparte de eso, Kiba estaba ahí, observándola aún más sorprendido y confundido, pero no dijo nada.

- Bueno ya sabes cómo estoy, ¡déjenme sola!

Con esto Tenten cerró la puerta y Neji quedo perplejo observando la puerta como esperando que volviera abrir. Pero eso no sucedió, mas sin embargo escucho los sollozos que la chica tenia adentro.

- Y ahora qué le pasa a la loca de Tenten, jamás la había visto en una situación así.

- (…) todo esto…

- ¿Eeh, dijiste algo?

- ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!

- ¿Qué? ¿mía?… ¡¿porque?!

- ¡SI tuya, de Shino y también de Gaara! ¡HAY ME VUELVEN LOCO!

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Si, y Hinata….

- 'glup' ¿Hinata?

- Y tu Kiba, ¿Qué no te lo advertí? ¿Eh? Esta es la última vez que te la paso… Aléjate de ella, al ver como acabas de reaccionar con lo que paso entre Shino y Yo, se nota que no te interesa en lo más mínimo… ¿Qué, estás jugando con ella? ¿quieres hacerla llorar? Te lo advierto por segunda vez, si veo que sucede algo por culpa tuya, ¡Te las vas a ver conmigo! ¡Ella no está sola! ¡Así que cuídense tú y Shino ya que a Gaara no creo que tenga esas intenciones con ella. No quiero que la lastimen! ¿entendido?

- S..s… .Si.

Neji se fue a toda velocidad y de muy mal humor a su habitación y Kiba se quedó congelado. Las palabras de Neji le repetían en la cabeza. Lo que era lógico en esta confusión es que Neji hablaba sobre Tenten, estaba enojado de como Shino la trato, y que al ser testigo de esto Kiba no dijo nada, ¿Qué acaso no le importaba? ¿se supone que andaban saliendo? ¿Qué no? Por Gaara no sentía nada de celos ya que sabía que no habría nada entre ellos, pero si estaba medio disgustado con el Kazekage, desde que Tenten salido de su oficina había estado muy inquieta y Neji se preguntaba qué demonios le dijo Gaara a Tenten para ponerla así, y tenía un presentimiento que Hinata estaba incluida en todo esto.

Por otro lado Kiba pensaba que todo esto tenía que ver con Hinata. Tenía miedo de Neji, hasta ahora lo que Tenten le había contado de Neji era cierto, simplemente sus acciones coincidían. Esta era la segunda advertencia que Neji le daba, y para la tercera estaba segura que estaría muerto, así que tenía que alejarse de Hinata lo más que pudiera, ¡por su vida! En cambio para Shino era la primera advertencia y Kiba estaba seguro que esa advertencia Neji la tenía guardada desde la plática que tuvieron Shino y Hinata en el camino hasta Suna. Para Gaara, Kiba no se preocupaba ya que era imposible que Neji se vaya contra el Kazekage y no simplemente por eso, Kiba estaba seguro de que Gaara jamás se fijaría en Hinata. Y ahora el misterio del día, ¿Qué tenía que ver Tenten en todo esto? Y ¿Qué le tenía que decir a Hinata? Kiba estaba confundido y asustado, simplemente no podía pensar bien. Pero era prudente en cierta forma, no podía hablar en ese mismo momento con Tenten, por alguna razón que Kiba no sabía esta estaba sentimental así que no sería bueno molestarla así que mejor esperaría para mañana para platicarle de la segunda advertencia que le había dado Neji. Y así se retiró a descansar. Esa noche definitivamente no era buena para cuatro personas, Kiba confundido, Shino adolorido, Neji furioso y mortificado y Tenten sentimental y que no podía con la culpa. Si, definitivamente todos tenemos esos momentos.


	12. Chapter 12

**Los derechos estan resrvados a sus respectivos dueños del anime y personajes de Naruto Shippuden.**

* * *

[12]

Al día siguiente Tenten no le dirigió la palabra a nadie, ella simplemente se concentró en su misión que consistía de ser la seguridad en la sección de juegos durante el festival ese fin de semana. Kiba trato de hablarle pero ella de mal humor y triste lo despachaba para otro lado diciéndole que no quería hablar con nadie, y no solo eso, al igual Neji intento hablar con ella y como se la llevaba cerca de la chica, Kiba no se acercaba ya que quería evitar ver a Neji. Por su parte Hinata mantenía la compañía de Lee durante el festival ayudando a mujeres y niños a indicarles las diferentes cosas que podrían hacer en el festival y otras veces ayudaba a Gaara supervisando que todo estuviera bien en el festival y con los discursos para cada comienzo del festival. Hinata noto que Tenten la evitaba, y se preguntaba que le estaba pasando a su amiga, pero se mantuvo ocupada y no pudo hablar con ella. Y así paso el primer fin de semana de festival y durante la semana todos se ocupaban ayudando con la limpieza de terreno del festival, papeleo, y en lo que se pudiera para empezar nuevamente con los preparativos para la segundo fin de semana de festival.

Todos lo notaron, jamás habían visto a una Tenten tan desanimada y callada. Guy sensei intentó reanimarla con una de sus famosas sonrisas y su pose, pero termino en escandalo diciendo que ¿cuándo la juventud de su hermosa flor de alumna se extinguió?. En fin lo que nadie sabía era lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica experta en armas. Tenía tanto desánimo y eso sin dejar atrás sus esfuerzos por evitar a Hinata y cuando mas no podía no la volteaba a ver a los ojos, simplemente se le caía la cara de vergüenza. ¿Cuál sería la mejor manera de decirle la verdad a Hinata? ¿Se enojaría mucho con ella? ¿Dejarían de ser amigas o serían las mismas? Tenten sabía que Hinata es una chica muy tierna y para ojos de todos era obvio que si la perdonaría fuera lo que fuera. Pero lo que Tenten sabía era que Hinata no le gustaba que decidieran cosas por ella, siempre tubo ese complejo con su familia, que siempre manipulo la vida de ella, y con todo lo que paso con Naruto seguramente no estaba de humor para otro problema emocional en su vida, simplemente no lo resistiría y se enfurecería con Tenten. Todo esto le daba vueltas en la cabeza a Tenten. Otra cosa era decirle la vedad a Kiba y disculparse con Shino simplemente no quería quedar mal con ninguno de ellos. Finalmente la chica se rindió de seguir pensando por la semana y mejor decidió hablar con el Kazekage para informarle los planes que tenía para poder hablar con Hinata y así él no le dijera nada a la chica ojos perlados, hasta que ella estuviera preparada para decírselo. Y así siguió la semana con Tenten distanciada de todos, esperando lo que el futuro le tenía preparado por culpa de sus malas acciones.

* * *

- Gaara ¿dónde te pongo estos libros?

- Si los puedes acomodar en ese espacio del librero, ¿por favor?

- Si…

- A todo esto, no te he agradecido tu ayuda que me has aportado durante la semana Hinata, gracias.

- No es nada. (…) Eeh… ¿Gaara?

- ¿si Hinata?

- P..pues… y..yo quería pre..preguntarte algo…

- Claro, ¿Qué?

- Pues la otra vez cuando venía para ayudarlo con el papeleo, mire a Tenten salir de aquí, y como últimamente anda muy distante con todos quería saber si usted sabe algo…

- ¿y que te hace pensar que yo sé que le pasa a Tenten?

- (…) pues le hice la misma pregunta a Neji… y él me dijo que Tenten había tenido este cambio de actitud desde que Shino y tu hablaron con ella y como Shino no me quiere decir… me estoy preocupando… ¿tú sabes?

- Si…

- (…)

- (…)

- ¿entonces?

- ¿entonces qué?

- Me lo va a decir… ¿Qué le pasa a Tenten?

- Pues está muy desanimada, triste, deprimida… pensativa.

- Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es si tú sabes el motivo.

- Sí.

- (-_-) dígamelo…

- Noup…

- ¡¿Por qué no?!

- Es algo que ella te lo tiene que decir, a su debido tiempo, cuando ella este lista.

- ¿Entonces si tiene que ver conmigo?

- Yo no he dicho eso…

- Pero lo insinuó…

- No, yo solo dije que ella va a decir lo que le pasa, cuando ella se decida.

- Y porque no me lo dice usted.

- Porque no me incumbe, Hinata… (n.n)

- (…) ¿y porque tiene esa sonrisa?

- ¿Cuál sonrisa? (u.u)

- Esa la que tenía hace un momento… ¿acaso está disfrutando verme con esta tensión?

- Debo admitir que se ve curiosa, cuando insiste en saber algo…

- Hmpt…(+ u.)

Hinata dejo el tema atrás junto con Gaara pero en su mente no dejaba de pensar, porque Tenten estaba tan desanimada y distante últimamente. ¿Qué no era su mejor amiga? ¿No le daba la confianza necesaria para que ella se lo contara? ¿Qué podría ser? …

Finalmente Hinata termino su trabajo en la oficina de Gaara y después de haber ido a cenar con Temari se retiró a su habitación y sus pensamientos no se iban de Tenten. Y siguió pensando hasta que pensó que a lo mejor era su culpa. Tal vez fue por la idea de dejar de ser tímida, después de todo ella no le había avisado a Tenten que ya no iba a entrenar para ser más sociable y que simplemente iba a ser como ella es y punto. Tal vez por eso anda aguitada, definitivamente Hinata tenía que hablar con Tenten.

* * *

En su habitación obscura el primo de Hinata, ósea Neji… se recostaba en su cama, mirando hacia el techo, pensando en sus mismas acciones últimamente, no era normal en el sentirse así, era una emoción nueva para él, pero no la comprendía. Jamás se había mortificado así por nadie solamente una vez pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y había quedado en su pasado… pero ¿ahora? Tal vez el si es cercano a su equipo después de todo. Había observado a Tenten durante la semana y está ni siquiera hablo. Sentía la necesidad de preguntarle y en caso bueno poderla ayudar en algo, pero cada vez que quería hablarle, ella lo enviaba y le decía que 'ahorita no' y el simplemente no quiso insistir, y no era algo que el haría después de todo.

Lo que más lo fastidiaba era Kiba, por alguna razón…. Neji en esos momentos pensó que a lo mejor Tenten no estaba así por culpa de Shino o de Gaara, sino de Kiba… Claro, Kiba ni siquiera ha dado el intento de hablar con Tenten (según Neji) y tal vez… solo tal vez, Tenten si se ilusionó con la oportunidad de ser novia de Kiba, y tal vez este la rechazo. En solo pensar en eso, por alguna razón él se sintió aliviado. ¿Por qué? El mismo no lo sabía, y por supuesto esto solo le estaba pasando en la cabeza, y jamás dejaría que los demás lo notaran.

En eso que Neji pensaba… tocaron a su puerta.

Neji se levantó a ver quién era, y era nada más que su compañero Lee, por un momento ahí Neji pensó que al abrir la puerta, vería a Tenten pero no.

- Neji, creo que como compañeros de Tenten necesitamos hablar, ¿puedo entrar?

- Hn…. Sí.

- Bueno, lo que quería hablar es que… si no lo has notado, Tenten no es la misma…

- Si supongo que anda rara últimamente.

- ¡Verdad que sí! Sabía que yo no era el único que lo había notado… bueno de casualidad ¿tú no sabes lo que tiene?

- No, Lee.

- Huh, que mal… estado pensando, y necesitamos hacer algo para animarla un poco, he estado hablando con Guy sensei y…

- Lee, no crees que a lo mejor Tenten necesita tiempo y después ella sola nos dirá lo que le pasa…

- Definitivamente, pero como compañeros de ella, debemos hacer algo, para animarla más y que nos tenga más confianza, tal vez ella necesite que nosotros seamos más considerados con ella…

- Sigo pensando que ella sola nos va a decir, si eso es lo que ella desea, pero si tú quieres intentar mejorar la actitud de Tenten, adelante, pero no cuentes conmigo.

- Pero Neji a lo….

- No, as el intento tú y luego me platicas como te fue, la verdad no quiero ser parte de algo que sea capaz de empeorar las cosas.

- Bueno lo intentare… nos vemos después Neji buenas noches.

- Hn buenas noches Lee.

Y con eso se retiró Lee, Neji insistía que no era muy buena idea. Pero en fin, Lee era una persona difícil de decirle no así que mejor dejaría las cosas así, tal vez con la esperanza de que el palan de su imperativo compañero funcione.

* * *

- Jefe estamos listos para dar el golpe, solo esperamos sus indicaciones.

- Bien, este fin de semana en Suna, capturaremos nuestro objetivo.

* * *

**Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia. :D Estoy escribiendo mucho para poder actualizar la historia, lo mas pronto posible, tengo pensado en tardar un poco, para escribir, varios capitulos y despues subirlos todos al mismo tiempo, y asi no tengan que estar leyedo capitulo por capitulo y esperando para cada actualizacion. Bueno diganme que piensan de eso en los comentarios. Tambien les informo que empeze a escribir ****_"OneShots"_****de los personajes de Naruto (como pueden ver soy fanatica del anime, hablen y no me callo, hehehehe) En fin si les interesa, ahoritita mismo los voy a subir, y porfa, dense una pasadita y si les gusta comenten y claro si tienen sugererncias son bienvenidos a hacerlas. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**-Josieraygoza**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los derechos de los personajes de Naruto Shippuden les pertenece a quienes les corresponda, yo no soy dueña de ellos. Solamente el fanfic y la idea que provenga de ella. Alguna similitud con la realidad u otra historia o fanfic es mera coincidencia. Les agradesco que lean este fanfic. por favor hagan Review, me encanta saber que es lo que piensan. Gracias a los/las pocas personas que han comentado en este fanfic y a los que no tambien, pero que les gusta mi fanfic. sigan comentando/review. **

**sinceramente, **

**-josieraygoza.**

* * *

[13]

- Hoy se lo diré, sí. Se lo tengo que decir. Pase lo que pase.

- ¡Tenten! ¿Estás muy ocupada?

- No Lee… es más, todo lo contrario.

- ¡qué bien! Pues es que he estado muy aburrido y pues quería tomar un descanso de tanto entrenar y como Guy sensei está muy ocupado junto con Iruka Sensei quería ver si tú no querías pasar tiempo conmigo, veras escuche que van a dar una película muy interesante y me muero por verla, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?

-claro Lee, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, y una película suena bien para distraerme un poco de lo que está por venir.

-y ¿que está por venir?

- una tormenta.

- Tenten, ¿pero que no es muy raro que llueva aquí en Suna?

- Si, definitivamente es muy raro que llueva aquí en Suna Lee. Pero me refiero a una tormenta de arena.

- ¿enserio?

-Si Lee, pero no hablo literalmente.

-no te entiendo…

- pronto sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando, Lee, pronto. Entonces ¿vamos?

-Sí.

…

* * *

- Neji no has visto a Tenten?

- No, Hinata, no la he visto, a todo esto, tampoco he visto a Lee.

- Huh… pues voy a seguir buscándola.

- ¿Qué hay algún problema? ¿eh visto a Tenten muy rara… tú no sabes?

- Precisamente por eso la estoy buscando, se ha estado comportando rara conmigo últimamente, casi no la veo, y se supone que somos inesperables.

- Hn…

- Oh ¡Hey Shino! Qué bueno que pasas por aquí, de casualidad ¿no has visto a Tenten?

- … creo que la vi con Lee… se dirigían al cine.

- Oh muchas gracias Shino…

- De nada Hinata, me voy antes que me quieran golpear otra vez.

- Grr…

- Eh, ok pues bye Shino… Neji, ¿Qué quiso decir Shino con eso?

- Hn… nada, es un idiota.

- ¿Eeh? No sabía que tú y Shino se la llevaban tan mal, ¿Por qué es eso?

- Digamos que se metió con alguien que no debía, y ese alguien tiene quien la defienda. En fin, voy a ayudar a Iruka con la formación de mañana para el festival.

- Bye.

…

* * *

- Jefe todos estamos listos para mañana, solo hay que revisar bien el plan.

- Está bien llama a todos para explicar la misión.

[… Todos reunidos…]

- Como verán, esta noche tenemos una sorpresa preparada para Suna, y para Konoha también. Muhahaha. Sabemos que el festival va a estar muy bien vigilado por Shinobis de la arena y de la Hoja, han de saber, que nuestro objetivo está en Suna y tenemos que capturarlo, hemos hecho varios intentos por conseguir a nuestro objetivo y hasta hoy no se ha podido. Pero mañana, nuestra misión va a ser un excito. Nuestro objetivo tiene algo que estamos dispuestos a obtener. Primero, quiero que se infiltren como turistas que están dispuestos a disfrutar del festival, Segundo, mientras estén infiltrados en el festival bajo personas encubiertas, tienen que localizar al objetivo y no perderlo de vista. Finalmente durante los fuegos artificiales capturan a nuestro objetivo y me lo traen inmediatamente. No hay manera de que esto pueda salir mal ya que los Shinobis de seguridad estarán distraídos ya que esperan que el enemigo ataque una de las personas importantes que asistirán al festival y los aldeanos estarán mirando los fuegos artificiales, en cambio nosotros les daremos lo inesperado ya que ni nuestro objetivo sabe que estamos planeando raptarlo. Y bien, estén preparados para la misión y diríjanse ahorita mismo hacia Suna.

- Si Jefe.

…

* * *

- Tenías razón Lee la película estaba estupenda, la verdad que me encantan las películas de acción, sobretodo donde los actores utilizan sus armas.

- Si fue fantástico, te fijaste como el personaje principal pateo con gran velocidad a esos soldados, fue increíble.

- Jajajah Sí.

- Pero cambiando de tema Tenten, ¿Qué está pasando contigo últimamente?

- Eeh… ¿de qué hablas Lee?

- Pues no eres la misma de antes, ¿Dónde está, la animada, juvenil, energética y que habla mucho, Tenten? Desde hace días he notado a una, antipática, seria, triste, y callada Tenten, ¿te sucede algo? ¿necesitas ayuda?

- Oh, ¿así de distante me he vuelto?, no es nada Lee, sé muy bien lo que me pasa y solo yo misma lo puedo arreglar, nomás que sea, como sea la forma que lo intente arreglar, sé que le voy a hacer daño a alguien, y lo único que estoy haciendo ahorita, es pensar, y pensar en lugar de ir directamente al grano y soltar la sopa y ya, dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar, solamente estoy haciendo tiempo inútilmente.

- Bueno sea lo que sea, ten ánimos Tenten, de alguna forma u otra ese alguien a quien según tú le vas hacer daño va a comprender que estas arrepentida, ya que si no lo estuvieras no estuvieras tan desanimada.

- Gracias Lee…

- ¿Qué tal si va…

- ¡Hey Tenten! Hasta que por fin te encuentro, he querido hablar contigo desde hace días, ¿qué pasa contigo?

- O Hinata… Si yo también necesito hablar contigo.

…

* * *

- Tenten, ¿Por qué has estado tan distante últimamente? No es porque renuncie a ya no entrenar contigo ¿verdad? Lo siento es que mejor decidí seguir siendo tímida, creo que es algo imposible de que yo cambie, simplemente soy yo. Por favor no estés enojada conmigo…

- ¡No! Que va, Hinata, claro que no estoy enojada contigo… pero… creo que tú vas a estar enojada conmigo después de que te diga lo que hice.

- Yo… ¿enojarme?, que va, que puedes hacer tu, que haga que me enoje contigo.

- Bueno por donde empiezo….

Hinata y Tenten se sentaron en una banca en uno de los parques cercanos a la mansión del Kazekage, las dos estaban en silencio, Hinata solo esperaba que Tenten le dijera lo que le tenía que decir. Pero en esos momentos Kiba, Shino y Kankuro pasaban juntos por ahí, y vieron a las chicas ahí sentadas y decidieron ir a saludarlas.

- ¡Hola Tenten, Hinata! ¿Qué hacen?

- Hola chicos, nada aquí platicando, Tenten me quiere decir algo.

- Oh, veo que interrumpimos. Sera mejor que nos vallamos…

- No, creo que deberían quedarse… Lo que le voy a decir a Hinata también los involucra a ustedes…

- ¿Huh? Y bien.

Tenten alzo la vista y miro a Shino, este ya sabía de lo que se trataba y Tenten lo sabía, ella simplemente no soportaba la mirada del "insecto" esperando a que ella hablara. Ella sentía como que la criticaba con esa mirada o simplemente la acusaba o burlaba de lo que le esperaba. De alguna u otra forma ella tenía que soltar la sopa, simplemente ella, no Shino y no Gaara.

- Primeramente les pido perdón, sinceramente…

- ¿perdón de qué? (Dijeron todos, menos Shino).

- Hinata, alguna vez te conté, lo que me paso en el orfanato ¿verdad?, digo eso de ser criticada de como soy…

- Si, Tenten ¿eso que tiene que ver?

- Pues, en ese entonces me prometí a mí misma, que yo iba a ser como yo quisiera ser, y no lo que otras personas quisieran que yo fuera. En ese entonces querían que yo fuera más femenina, pero yo no me sentía cómoda así, querían que vistiera, jugara, platicara como otras chicas del orfanato, pero yo no me sentía cómoda así, esos no eran mis gustos, lo mío era y es, entrenar, las armas, las películas de acción, y no sentirme delicada o débil. En ese entonces me hicieron sentir mal… y yo me jure a mí misma que no iba a hacer caso a lo que los demás dijeran de mi aunque doliera y que jamás pondría a otra persona de la misma manera que ellos me pusieron a mí, en una situación igual o parecida. Y eso es lo que hice contigo Hinata, quise hacer de ti otra persona a la que no eres… lo siento mucho… (Tenten llorando)

- Aaww… No llores Tenten, está bien, yo misma me deje, y lo comprendí después, por eso ya no quiero cambiar, mucho menos por otra persona, no te sientas mal, tu solo querías ayudarme.

- ¡No, Hinata, eso no es todo, no simplemente trate de hacerte otra persona sino que jugué con tus sentimientos y la de ellos! Kiba, Shino, Kankuro lo siento mucho, no debí utilizarlos.

- Tranquila Tenten, ¿de qué hablas?

- Kiba, no lo entiendes pero después de que te lo explique no me vas a tener tanta lastima… Shino ya lo sabe pero Kankuro y tú no, mucho menos Hinata.

- De que hablas Tenten…

- Kankuro… Kiba… Hinata…. Perdónenme.

Tenten les explico toda la verdad empezó a contarles desde el principio. Desde el plan de hacer Hinata a ser sociable, al Plan secreto de conseguirle a Hinata a "El Candidato Perfecto" para que olvidara a Naruto. Explico el plan 'A' cual consistía de cuál de los dos compañeros de Hinata seria buen candidato, fallo. Shino solamente se quedó callado, finalmente él ya los sabia, Hinata permaneció callada también, no sabía que decir en cambio Kiba no lo pudo creer y estaba enojándose pero siguió escuchando a Tenten. Ella después explico el plan 'B' el de Kankuro, el cual dicho plan salió mal, y grave, pues ese plan si había lastimado los sentimientos de Kankuro, y Hinata había tenido un tremendo susto. Y así termino Tenten diciéndoles todo lo que había hecho, Kiba y Kankuro querían reclamarle a la chica pero Kankuro estaba muy herido sentimentalmente y Kiba estaba enojado, ni siquiera podía hablar bien, Shino nomas hizo que se retiraran los dos, y Tenten agradeció su gesto de llevárselos ya que ella tendría que escuchar lo que Hinata tenía que decir, ya que esta ni palabra alguna había dicho durante todo el relato.

- ¿Hinata?

- Tenten… ¿Cómo pudiste?

- … Lo siento yo…

- ¿lo sientes? ¡lo sientes! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso sin mi consentimiento?, ¡que te hace pensar que después de todo lo que me paso con Naruto, yo quería encontrar a alguien más! Y encima de todo, terminaste arrastrando a gente inocente en todo esto… una amiga no hace eso.

- Estoy al tanto del error que cometí, incluso rompí mi propia promesa, y estoy decepcionada por eso… yo solo…

- Sabes que… me voy… no quiero seguir escuchándote, simplemente estoy harta de que otras personas quieran decidir, hacer y tomar mi vida como si fueran de ellos. Pues no esta es mi vida y yo decido que hago con ella. Esto lo espere de mi papá, de Neji, del Hokage, hasta de Naruto pero no de ti Tenten, tu misma lo dijiste, sufriste por lo mismo, y me haces esto ahora, creí que eras mi amiga…

- Hinata… estoy arrepentida… lo siento… perdóname.

Hinata salió corriendo después de hablar y ni siquiera escucho las disculpas de Tenten. Tenten, se quedó allí sentada en la banca del parque y lloro por las consecuencias que sus actos le habían pagado.

…

* * *

Hinata corrió hasta llegar al jardín de la mansión del Kazekage, no lo podía creer, que su mejor amiga Tenten hiciera todo eso… Pero estaba enojada, muy enojada con Tenten, pero más aún enojada consigo misma, ya que ella había permitido que todos decidieran por ella, pero ahora y en adelante, nadie va a decidir por ella, no mientras ella pudiera evitarlo. Aunque muy en el fondo Hinata pensaba que Tenten había echo todo eso por el bien de ella, no le podía perdonar que no le hubiera dicho nada, y que jugara con los sentimientos de sus amigos. Hinata empezó a llorar de coraje, pero poco a poco el enojo se fue desvaneciendo y sus lágrimas cayeron al pensar de cómo fue tan estúpida en dejar que los demás la vieran tan débil y se tomaran atribuciones de manejar su vida como a ellos les pareciera. Eso tenía que cambiar, pero por ahora solo quería llorar.

La tarde pasó hasta que obscureció y Tenten seguía llorando en la misma banca en el parque, para colmo de ella empezó a llover. En verdad era un colmo ya que Tenten lo tomo como una señal de que hasta el mismo cielo la tenía contra ella. Era rara la vez que lloviera en Suna y eso le dio motivo suficiente de que hasta la naturaleza se había dado cuenta de lo que ella había echo y era señal de castigo, y ella no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo, simplemente se quedó en la banca, empapándose con la lluvia mezclada con sus lágrimas.

….

* * *

Gaara había observado a Hinata llorar desde la ventana de su habitación. Pensó en ir a hablar con ella pero decidió por mejor dejarla sola. Él sabía que tenía que dejar a la chica pensar las cosas a solas y necesitaba su tiempo. Cuando empezó a llover, miro que Hinata se metió a la mansión y decidió cruzar camino con ella y a ver que podía hacer el para ayudarla. Y precisamente en cuanto el salió de la habitación Hinata estaba caminando justo a punto de pasar al frente de él, cuándo esta choco con él.

- Oh lo siento, Gaara…

- Descuida, veo que andas muy desanimada. Supongo que Tenten ya te conto toda la verdad.

- ¿Eeh usted también sabia, al igual que Shino?

- Si, precisamente fue el quien me lo dijo, así que tuve que hablar con Tenten, y si ella no te lo decía yo lo iba a hacer, pero ella dijo que ella lo iba a hacer y veo que cumplió su palabra.

- Si, vaya amiga…

- Descuida… supongo que ella cometió un error, pero se nota que esta arrepentida… ella sigue siendo tu amiga…

- ¿Amiga? ¡Jaaah por favor, una amiga no hace lo que me hizo! Como es possib….

Hinata en ese entonces se desmayó de repente y antes que callera al piso Gaara la detuvo, y enseguida la cargo a su habitación ya que estaban justo en frente y la recostó en su cama.

…

* * *

Kiba, Kankuro y Shino, estaban caminando por los pacillos del palacio y pues hablaban no muy bien de Tenten.

- ¿Cómo es posible que nos hiciera esto? Estuvo mal.

- Ya se Kiba, tu como crees que me siento yo, usado, si no fuera por culpa de Tenten lo que paso conmigo y Hinata jamás hubiera pasado. Aunque pensándolo mejor, si Tenten no hubiera intervenido ahorita ni siquiera le hablara a Hinata, ya que gracias a la metiche de Tenten, no nos hubiéramos echo amigos y no hubiera tenido ayuda en la cocina. Así que no le tengo tanto rencor a Tenten, aunque sí estuvo medio pesado eso que hizo pobre Hinata.

- Huy si, que rápido la perdonaste Kankuro, y yo que, jugo con mis sentimientos… ya ni se si todo lo que me dijo es verdad.

- Oh que Kiba, no me digas que sientes algo por Hinata…

- ¿Eeh? ¡qué te pasa! Es mi compañera.

- ¿Y?

- Cállate idiota. Y es más, ¿Shino si tu sabias todo esto porque no me lo dijiste?

- Porque no.

- ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

- … creo que ya me voy, llego el que no le agrado. Ahí se ven.

- Eh Shino, ¿A dónde vas? Kankuro deberás que ni sé de qué habla la mayoría del tiempo, la verdad que Shino es muy raro… y a que se refiere de que llego, ¿Quién llego? En fin, esa Tenten es una odiosa, como es posible que hiciera todo eso, ya sabía yo, es una desagradable,

- Eh Kiba…

- Embustera, fea….

- Oye Kiba…

- Marimacha, tú mismo la has visto Kankuro…

- Silencio…

- No es nada femenina….

- Kiba cállate…Shhh…

- Habla mucho, ¿Quién se podría fijar en ella. Y tranquilo Kankuro ¿por qué haces tantas señas?.

- Huy Kiba, si las miradas pudieran matar, yo creo que mejor me voy, será mejor que voltees a ver quién está detrás de ti.

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién esta… Neji! *glup…. ¡Kankuro espera!

- Y bien que tanto dices de Tenten, ¡IMBECIL!

- ¡AAAAAHHHH!

…

* * *

- *Toc- toc*

- ¡Gaara, quería ver si querías… … ¿Qué hace Hinata en tu cama?

- Se desmayó y la recosté en mi cama.

- Enserio, ¿está bien? ¿No necesita que traiga algo?

- No gracias Matsuri, así está bien, ella solo necesita descansar, ha tenido un mal día.

- Oh… ¿no quiere que lo ayude a llevarla a su habitación?

- No Matsuri, hay que dejarla ahí, fin y al cabo ya está durmiendo, no creo que sea lo mejor moverla.

- Y usted, ¿Dónde va a dormir?

- Aquí, por supuesto…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Si, la cama es grande y no creo que sea mucha molestia…

- Pero…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada Kazekage, me voy entonces.

- Está bien, Buenas noches Matsuri.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Si…

- Hn… adiós entonces.

- …

* * *

Gaara cerró la puerta de la habitación y enseguida se cambió y se puso cómodo en la cama un lado de Hinata, la cama es grande así que no hay de que mortificarse, hay espacio hasta para tres personas más y así durmieron. La que no pudo dormir es Matsuri, tenía la cara roja de coraje, se decía así misma que ella era la que debía haber estado ahí, en la cama de Gaara y no Hinata, y si ella estaba celosa, y no se lo podía creer que una chica a quien Gaara apenas conoce, este durmiendo en la habitación de él, ¿Qué se cree?... Matsuri solo esperaba que Gaara y Hinata no tuvieran algún romance por ahí, sino tendría que tomar medidas para separarlos o evitar cualquier relación amorosa entre ellos.

…

* * *

- ¡Tenten ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿estás bien?! Está lloviendo a cantaros, estas empapada vas a pescar un resfriado.

- Neji, soy una muy mala amiga.

- Tenten de que estas hablando, y párate, hay que apresurarnos antes de que te enfermes.

- No, todo me lo merezco… soy mala.

- No eres mala, y vámonos…

- Vete tú…

- Tenten…

- No…

- Bueno, veo que no hay otra forma.

Neji agarro a Tenten y la recargo a su hombro cargándola hasta llegar a la mansión y la llevo hasta la habitación de ella. Pero ella no dejaba de llorar y el simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Él ni sabía porque Tenten estaba llorando. Hasta que el mismo saco su conclusión… Kiba. Y como todo mundo se ponía rojo de coraje últimamente, Neji no se quedaba atrás, el pobre parecía tomate ya que él es de piel pálida, pero no lo podía evitar, según el Kiba había echo llorar a Tenten y si hubiera sabido unos 15 minutos antes… le hubiera dado más… Pero eso no se quedaba así. Mientras Neji, tenía su mente en ejecutar a Kiba, Tenten seguía acordándose de lo que le dijo Hinata, y empezó a llorar más. Esto hizo que Neji, se alejara de sus pensamientos y observara a una muy dolida, deprimida, sentimental, y triste Tenten.

- Tenten ¿quieres contarme lo que te pasa?

- Soy una muy mala persona…. Ya se lo conté a tres personas y ya perdí su amistad, y seguramente si te lo cuento a ti, ni siquiera me vas a querer hablar…

- No digas, eso, claro que no voy a dejar de hablarte.

- Si… soy una desgraciada, no merezco vivir.

- Tenten no digas eso… eres buena…

- No lo soy, soy mala, una mala persona como yo, se merece lo que le está pasando ahora.

- Tenten dime lo que paso…

- …

* * *

- Dime… tiene que ver con Kiba verdad.

- En parte… Si…

- (Lo sabía, ese desgraciado) ¡que te hizo!

- Nada, yo le hice al…

- Hn…

Y una vez más Tenten platico todo lo que había pasado a Neji, el escucho atentamente, sin emoción alguna en el rostro, Tenten estaba aterrada de que podría estar pensando Neji, finalmente Hinata es su prima, seguro la va a odiar cuando termine de decirle todo, incluyendo lo que le dijo a Kiba de él.

- Y eso le dije a Kiba, por eso te tiene miedo, y trata de evitarte, lo que se me hacía raro es que decía que lo amenazaste y eso ayudo a que me creyera más ese cuento del tal "Hiro" y las tres amenazas/advertencias que según tu das. Lo siento Neji, ya sé que Hinata es tu prima y has de estar enojado por lo que le hice y sobre todo por dar falsos testimonios de ti. No me odies. (Tenten Llorando).

- Tranquila Tenten, por supuesto que no te odio, la verdad ya tenía una ligera sospecha de algo así, pero no me gusta juzgar antes de confirmar, y está bien, fin y al cabo lo hiciste con tus mejores intenciones para ayudar a Hinata, tal vez ella no lo comprenda ahorita porque está enojada por lo reciente de la noticia pero después se va a dar cuenta que lo hiciste con tus mejores intenciones y para ayudarla a que se olvidara de Naruto. Y lo de Kiba, Kankuro y Shino, no debería importarte, ni afectarte mucho ya que no son tan importantes para ti como lo son Hinata, pero si deberías pedir tus disculpas a Kankuro. Y supongo que lo de Kiba y tu…

- Si, de que según estábamos saliendo, también es mentira, era solo para no levantar sospechas… (y para ponerte celoso, pero no funciono).

- ¿enserio? Lo disimulaste muy bien. (que alivio) y le dijiste que es mentira lo de "Hiro y las tres advertencias"?

- Este, eso todavía no se lo digo…

- No te preocupes, deja que siga pensando eso, yo no digo nada. Y debo admitir que parte de eso es verdad de mí, no lo de Hiro pero lo de las amenazas…

- Eh, Neji, nunca te había escuchado hablar tanto…

- Es tu culpa, estas llorando…

- Si todo es mi culpa, soy mala…

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, no me gusta verte llorar, tranquilízate, y ya verás que todo se arreglara pronto no te preocupes, Hinata es muy buena y sé que lo va a comprender.

- Neji, gracias…

- No es nada, y bueno ya es tarde… me voy…

- No quédate… por favor. No quiero estar sola.

- Eeh. Pero…

- Por favor.

- Bueno está bien, solo por hoy. Y nomas porque me lo pides así…

- Gracias Neji, la verdad pensé que serias el último en comprenderme, pensé que ibas a enojarte conmigo, juzgue demasiado pronto.

- Supongo, que no soy de ese tipo de chicos, a quienes no es fácil hablarles, y me veo estricto. Pero bueno, buenas noches Tenten.

- Buenas noches Neji.

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, los derechos estan reservados para sus respectivos dueños. :D**

* * *

[14]

Al día siguiente, en la habitación de Gaara, o mejor dicho en su cama, se encontraba el enrojecido y con unas ojeras que dejaba saber que no durmió mucho que digamos. El problema de su falta de sueño es que durante la noche Hinata se dio vueltas en la cama y termino cerca de Gaara, así abrazándolo como oso de peluche, el trato de zafarse de los brazos de la chica sin quererla despertar pero le fue imposible. Gaara no sabía qué hacer, sabía que no podría dormir y varias veces más trato de salir de esa situación pero le fue imposible, hasta que Hinata empezó a despertarse. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, Gaara no dejo de notar lo tierna que se veía al despertar. Ella abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba y se puso roja como una cereza, rápidamente dejo de abrazar a Gaara y se disculpó.

- Lo siento Gaara, ¿Qué paso… porque estoy en su habitación?

- Anoche te desmayaste y como mi habitación estaba cerca te recosté aquí y no te preocupes no pasó nada, solo vino Matsuri pero ella se retiró inmediatamente.

- Lamento las molestias, yo… … debo irme…

- ¡espera! ¿no quieres hablar de lo que paso? Te desmayaste…

- Pues tú ya sabes lo que paso, y no sé si vaya a poder perdonar a Tenten, la verdad confiaba mucho en ella y después de esto no creo que vuelva a ser igual.

- Lo único que te podría decir, es que no seas tan drástica, tu misma viste el arrepentimiento de Tenten, ahorita seguramente esta destrozado y sin poder perdonarse sobre lo que paso.

- Tal vez… pero no… estoy enojada con ella. Una traición es una traición.

…

En la habitación de Tenten, al contrario con la situación de Gaara y Hinata, Neji y Tenten estaban separadísimos, cada una en la orilla de su lado de la cama. Los dos trataron de dormir, pero no lograron pegar el ojo. Era una incomodidad y los dos no se la podían creer. En fin Neji decidió mejor levantarse de una vez por todas e irse a tomar una ducha a su habitación.

- Tenten me retiro…

- Eh. si Neji… Gracias.

- De nada.

…

Era la hora del desayuno y casi todos estaban en el comedor desayunando. Excepto que Hinata no quiso presentarse ese día. Todos notaron eso, pero Tenten se sentía mal, estaba segura que Hinata no se presentó a desayunar por culpa de ella. Ahora era ella quien la estaba evitando. Tenten permanecía observando su comida pero no probaba ni un bocado.

- Mi queridísima alumna, cuál es tu motivo por no comer, ¿te sientes bien? ¿no te estarás enfermando, verdad? ¿quieres ir al doctor? Yo te llevo…

- Guy sensei… lo que tengo no lo puede curar un doctor, y nomás no tengo apetito, será mejor que me retire, con permiso.

- …

- Si claro, muy culpable…. _Mentirosa._

- ¡KIBA! Déjala en paz.

- ¿Y desde cuando tú, la defiendes? Después de lo que le hizo a la pobre Hinata ya era que tu estuvieras enojado con Tenten finalmente Hinata es tu prima.

- ¡Kiba me tienes arto! Tú y yo afuera ¡AHORA!

- ¿Pero yo que te hice? No fui yo quien lastimo a Hinata.

- Ya te lo había advertido y las oportunidades se te acabaron, ¡fuera!

- *glup* yo… no te tengo miedo.

- Deberías.

- ¿o qué, me vas hacer lo mismo que le hiciste al tal Hiro?

- Hm… No mucho peor…

- (((O.O)))

- ¡Basta Neji! No me defiendas, me lo merezco, por mentirosa y traicionera. Por… ser una mala persona. Y Kiba, eso también era mentira, no hubo ningún Hiro. Y Neji no le ha hecho nada a nadie. Todo lo que dije de Neji es mentira así que despreocúpate, mis disculpas nuevamente.

- ¡Pero Neji si me amenazo!

- Si ¿Y? y me las vas a pagar ¡AHORA FUERA!

Kiba se quedó paralizado, no entendía nada. Todo se había aclarado, le tuvo miedo (y aun le tiene) a Neji todo este tiempo, y hace unos momento Tenten confeso que todo fue mentira. ¿Y Porque lo había amenazado Neji antes? No entendía nada y por si fuera poco estaba tieso, no podía moverse y Neji lo esperaba para que saliera.

Neji se cansó de esperar a Kiba así que fue y lo empujó hacia fuera, nadie podía pararlo así que todos los confusos presentes, salieron detrás de ellos para ver el espectáculo. Excepto Gaara y Matsuri. Gaara fue a buscar a Hinata y asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y se desayunara. Al ver que Gaara se dirigía a otra dirección, contraria a lo de la pelea, Matsuri siguió a Gaara.

- Ahora si perro zarrapastroso, ¡defiéndete!

- No sin antes me digas, porque quieres pelear conmigo Neji.

- No te hagas el menso, que bien sabes los motivos idiotas.

- No los sé, así que dime.

- Hmpt….

- Y bien, ¿Qué he hecho?

- No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, te lo advertí varias veces hasta te pasaste, más te vale que estés preparado.

- Para tu información, escuche tus advertencias y no me he acercado a Hinata, y no la he lastimado, así que no tienes motivo porque estar furioso conmigo.

- ¿Y quien dice que todo esto es por Hinata?

- Tenten por supuesto… pero de lo farsante que es, ya ni sé que creerle a la marimacha esa.

- Y ahí vas de nuevo, insultando a Tenten, me las vas a pagar.

- ¡QUE! ¿Todo esto es por Tenten? Me quieres dar una paliza por… por… ¿Tenten?... Esa… Loca?

- PAAZZZZ….. (eso seguro dolió, y estará morado en minutos).

- Te dije que no hables así de Tenten.

- AARRGG… esto me la pagas.

Y así empezó la pelea.

…

- *Toc-toc*

- ¿Hinata puedo pasar?

- Humm… ¿Gaara? S..si claro es tu casa…

Gaara pasó a la habitación de Hinata y viéndola sentada en su cama, avanzo y se sentó un lado de ella. Por detrás de la puerta que hace unos momentos Gaara cerró. Matsuri se acercó para escuchar lo que se estaban diciendo.

- Hinata… ¿Por qué no asististe a desayunar? Ayer te desmayaste, si no comes algo te puede volver a pasar y te puedes enfermar.

- (Matsuri: - y a él que le importa si Hinata se desayunó o no?)

- Gaara, no tenía apetito, además no tengo humor de ver a Tenten.

- (Matsuri: Huuy si… ahora delicada y víctima, Gaara por favor no le creas.)

- Aun así, come algo Hinata, no quiero que te enfermes, acuérdate que hoy te toca supervisar en el festival.

- Si, Gaara lo sé, ahorita me voy a dar una vuelta en la cocina y comeré algo.

- Qué bien. J

- (Matsuri: Uuugh…)

- Humm… ¿escuchaste eso?

- Si, ¿qué pasa?

- Parece que es afuera, voy a ver por la ventana. … Tu primo Neji y Kiba se están peleando, más vale que baje a ver qué pasa.

- Si, te acompaño.

- (Matsuri: Ya vienen más vale que me vaya antes de que…)

- ¿Matsuri? ¿Qué haces?

- Oh Gaara, vine a avisarte que Neji y Kiba se están peleando afuera.

- Si, Hinata y yo vimos el espectáculo que tienen afuera desde la ventana, estamos en camina.

- Hai.

…

Afuera del palacio Iruka sostenía a Kiba y Guy a Neji, pero ninguno de los dos dejaba de patalear. Sin duda alguna Kiba era el más afectado, Neji toco algunos de sus puntos de chacra, y sentía la costilla rota. Al parecer Neji si estaba furioso y no era por defender a Hinata sino a Tenten, y Kiba no dejaba de pensar que era una estupidez. Neji trataba de zafarse del sostén de Guy sensei, definitivamente la mordida que le dieron Kiba y Akamaru no se iba a quedar atrás, y con el ataque de doble remolino sin duda alguna lo iba a dejar pasar.

- ¿Qué es este alboroto?

- Kazekage al parecer Kiba y Neji se pelean por el amor de Tenten.

- ¡¿Qué?! Ni que estuviera loco, Neji me busco pleito y yo nomas me estoy defendiendo, jamás pelearía por una marimacha y farsante como Tenten, así que Lee, por favor no saques feas conclusiones.

- ¡tú no entiendes verdad, ya te dije que no te dirijas a Tenten así!

- ¡Pero es la verdad! Y que te pasa Neji de cuando acá, se te quito lo reservado por Tenten, ¿tanto así te gusta?

- ¡Pulgoso te voy hacer tragar tus palabras!

- ¡YA BASTA! BASTA, BASTA ¡BASTA!

- ¿Hinata?

- Kiba eso de lo que estás diciendo de Tenten, está mal, ya se lo que hizo y estoy muy enojada con ella y entiendo que tú también, pero no se gana nada insultando a la gente, por favor se más respetuoso…y Neji ¿de cuándo acá defiendes a Tenten? Yo soy tu prima y ella me traiciono… pero que es de esperarse, saben que no me importa….

- ¡Hinata espera!

- Ustedes dos, basta, ya es suficiente, de estos pleitos, ustedes vinieron a Suna a seguir mis órdenes, y lo que espero de ustedes es que no den este tipo de espectáculos y quiero que se mantengan profesionales. Arreglen sus diferencias cuando regresen a Konoha. Ahora les ordeno que se retiren y estén preparados para esta tarde. Tienen trabajo que hacer y deben de vigilar el festival.

- Si, Kazekage.

Y con eso todos se fueron a prepararse para su trabajo esa tarde, Neji no quedo satisfecho, pero tenía en claro que eso no se iba a quedar así. Por parte de Kiba, se sintió mal, al saber que Hinata había escuchado lo que el había dicho de Tenten, jamás se esperó que ella lo regañara, pero le quedo muy en claro que Hinata había cambiado y que estaba muy enojada.

* * *

**Hola, ya se, tarde en subir un capitulo, pero porfin aqui esta el Cap. 14. La verdad estoy perdiendo la inspiracion en esta historia pero no me quiero rendir. Tengo las ideas en mi cabeza desde que comenze a escribirla, y no pienso dejarlas sin usar. En fin, voy hacer lo que pueda para subir mas caputulos y porfa, diganme lo que piensan, estoy perdiendo la mosion del comportamiento de los personajes. Es increible lo que el timpo hace. Huy necesito sus opiniones. Tambien ya faltan unos dias para volver a clases y se que voy a estar sssuuuuupeeer ocupada, por que college/universidad no es muy facil que digamos. pero me voy a dar el tiempo. :D sino mi vida se estresara de mas, me tengo que dar mi gusto, que no? bueno pues. bye-bye.**

**-josieraygoza**


End file.
